


I’m Figuring It All Out (Just Give Me Some More Time) [Slow Updates]

by Trode19



Series: Descendants Reverse AU [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gender Issues, Homophobia, M/M, Media Being A-holes, Polyphobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Stress, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, politics (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trode19/pseuds/Trode19
Summary: It’s been a month since the VKs arrived to Auradon and there are still more coming. While the VKs are slowly settling into their new lives, the AKs are finding it hard to fit back into theirs after everything they’ve learnt and experienced. The VKs grew up only knowing bad, tasting goodness is a lot easier than learning the bad when you’ve only ever known goodness. And sometimes, there is no good or bad to lay your morality into.A/N: You will need to read the first part of this story to understand the second, just a heads up :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the story folks!
> 
> Glad to have you back ^^
> 
> \- Just edited the mistakes, apologies, I forgot to edit before posting -

**Words: 3,595**

_Flashes of black nails. An emerald orb, twisted charcoal branch trapping it. Brittle old nails biting into skin. One moment it was a blink, the next it was a hazy storm, blurry yet clear all at once. He could see, then he couldn’t._

_Cracking, splitting, shattering; glass, skin, bone._

_Tiny, tottering sobs. Not his. Never his. He refused to cry, to talk, to answer._

_“It’s just me!” Is all he would say, voice hoarse and mouth coating with blood, body aching and burning._

_Wrinkled hands, old hands, tugged and pulled at hair._

_He feared their malicious eyes._

He woke with a sharp intake of breath, hand shooting out to clutch at the small arm that had indented on his mattress.

“Doug!” Doug stilled, registering the tiny, high-pitched voice. He let her arm go.

“Diz.” Doug sighed, relieved as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep and dried tears from his lids. His hand stayed over his face as he spoke. “What have I told you, Diz. You can’t keep coming to my dorm; it’s boys only after curfew.” His hand fell to his lap, looking at her in slight but fond exasperation.

“I can’t sleep.” Dizzy said, pouty, already making herself comfortable in Doug’s bed.

“I know.” That was her excuse every time. In the past month, Dizzy had snuck in at least a dozen times. Eventually, she’d get caught and banned from his room, even if she was simply a scared child.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his other arm a pillow for her as she cuddled into him like a baby with a stuffed animal.

“This is the last time.” Doug mumbled, closing his eyes in hopes of sleeping again before school began. He had told Dizzy it was the last time several times, but it seemed even he couldn’t say no to her. He wondered if Dizzy ever went to Evie, Aziz, or Carlos for comfort like she did him.

As he allowed himself to relax, Dizzy hugged him tighter, cautious of his fractured rib.

“…You can’t sleep either.” She whispered, head over his heart. She could probably hear the skip of his heart beat, the answer she already knew so plainly obvious.

He didn’t respond, simply keeping his eyes shut and hoping for no nightmares.

~~~

Ben yawned as flicked through the documents that were slowly covering his entire desk. He’d been up practically every night sorting out everything. He’d been coronated the day before the VK’s arrived to Auradon. A slip his father did on purpose. He probably didn’t want the children of villains at the coronation as not to cause an uproar in the media. _The media_. He was beginning to hate them.

Every day they were up his rear trying to get more information on the VK’s. He had to save Gil from being bombarded by the media once since he was the son of Gaston at the King’s castle. Just that action had caused at least several rumours, some ranging from harmless _‘Son of Beast Friends with Son of Gaston?’_ to him trying to plot the death of his father with the help of Gil.

So many interviews to clear up every rumour they produced and every time, it seemed like he couldn’t satisfy a soul. Whether he lied or told the truth, no one would ever be satisfied with his ideal new way of life where AK’s and VK’s could exist in harmony. Don’t even get him started on the columns they did on Mal and her horns.

So he worked. School work during the day, putting on the perfect Kingly smile, and at night, he rifled through the politics and media updates, trying to save himself and the VK’s from the scorn of their peers. Not every AK was okay with the new kids, but some were slowly warming up to the idea, befriending girls like Evie, Desiree and Dizzy and boys like Jay, Carlos and Gil. The easy-going, cheerful ones that were easy to get along with.

Mal was having a hard time fitting in with her art class, most labelling her art too dark or evil. Her appearance didn’t help her fit in around the school to begin with. Most people were intimidated by Gil. Harry’s manic behaviour terrified people. Uma didn’t seem to be even trying to make friends with anyone but the Stray Five. The crew were labelled too rowdy, and no one liked Jonas’ temper except Aziz.

He only hoped the next batch of VK’s would have an easier transition next month. He’d gotten Uma, Dizzy and Evie to help him make a list of the next group since they would know people from each side of the Isle and the young ones just starting school. He would do four to six each month and slowly integrate them in with the AK’s.

If he didn’t destroy his status by killing a reporter. He could only hope.

“Ben?” Ben snapped his head up, tense, before he noticed it was Mal. His body relaxed, smiling softly at her.

“Hey, Malefic.” He greeted, taking her hand as she walked up to him, kissing her knuckles gently, right over the golden ring he had given her as a welcome gift. Something about her wearing his kingdoms emblem made his chest swell with pride.

“Jeez, you’re a happy camper…” She looked at him more closely. “When you’re sleep deprived.” She sighed, looking down their joined hands and squeezing his. “You’re exhausted, Ben. You should head to bed.”

“I’ll only be ten more minutes, I promise.”

“Your bags are darker than my mother’s polish. Please. Go to sleep.”

“What’re you doing up at this hour, anyway?” Ben questioned, brows furrowing. It was almost midnight and they had school tomorrow.

“I couldn’t sleep knowing you weren’t. You’re turning me into a worry wart.” Mal ran one hand through his sandy brown hair, untangling the knots he had made from pushing it back.

“Don’t worry about me, Mal. Just go back to bed.”

“Only if you do to.”

“Mal, I’m not finished – “

“You’re never finished – “

“Because I have to fix every problem concerning the VK’s, okay?!” Ben snapped, his patience running thin. He cursed his father’s blood. Mal let go of his hand, taking a step back.

“I’m just trying to help, Ben.”

“Well, you can’t, okay? Every day is a new problem, students don’t like joined classes with the VK’s, teachers are biased, sorting out the next bunch of VK’s, taming the media, keeping my grades afloat while constantly having to take leave to do interviews so the news doesn’t go haywire, pleasing my subjects and sorting out civil disputes – I can’t just be _finished_ , alright? I can’t sleep, not until I deal with this paperwork, not until I’ve booked another appointment with Snow White’s news agency, not until I’ve done my _homework_.” Ben buried his face in his hands. “Please, Mal, just leave me be.”

Mal looked down, guilty but bitter.

“I’m sorry we’re causing you so much trouble, Ben. Maybe we shouldn’t have come to Auradon after all.” Mal turned on her heel and headed for the door.

“Mal – “

“No, no. It’s okay. I get it. You’re busy. But Ben, just remember you’re not alone. It’s your fault if you can’t get over your own pride and _ask_ for help.” Mal closed the door behind her with a quick click, her boots sounding her leave.

Ben sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s not about pride.” He murmured to himself, picking his pen back up. Just a few more pages and then he’s go to sleep.

He had to prove he could do it himself. He couldn’t burden his friends again…

~~~

Jane grinned on the arm of Gil, eyes shining with happiness as they walked the halls.

“How did tourney go?” She questioned, making conversation.

“It was alright. I’m pretty good at sword fighting, so I’m hoping I’ll get in.”

“They call it fencing here, Gil.” Jane reminded.

“Oh, right.” He looked down at her wrist at the bracelet he had given her. “The e’s starting to fade.” He frowned.

“It’s alright. I like wearing it.” Jane assured.

“But we’re in Auradon now. Don’t you want, I don’t know, something less scrappy?” He sounded almost insecure.

“Gil, I don’t care that it’s scrappy. You made it for me, and for that reason alone, I love it.” Jane blushed lightly before she rose on her toes and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. His frowned stretched into a grin.

“Thanks, Jan.” Jane found herself quite attached to the nickname. He was glad Gil continued to use it. As they passed the lockers, Jane heard two girls talking by an open locker.

“Is she seriously with him? I mean, isn’t he a villain?”

“I know, it’s so weird. I mean, sure, he’s a hunky villain, but she’s just…Plain Jane. How did she even score a guy that good looking?”

“You know what they say about fairies, wicked little tricksters.” She laughed, high pitched and annoying. Jane scowled internally.

“If she wasn’t Fairy Godmother’s daughter, she’d probably have been chucked to the Isle with the rest of them.”

“Maybe that’s why she’s with him. Villains stick together.”

“Hey!” Jane snapped, glaring at the girls. “Why don’t you talk about something else, huh? Princesses should be regaler.” The girls looked away, scoffing slightly as Jane continued down the hall. Jane felt a surge of anxiety under her skin but knew now how to calm the roaring current. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe. A blue glow hidden behind her eyelids flashed as she whispered.

_“Slip and slick, send these girls on a trip.”_

The girls closed the locker and began to walk towards their class. Right on cue, they both gave a yelp and screech as they slipped and tripped over each other, bruising their hands and knees on impact.

“What the hell?! Why didn’t they put up a wet floor sign? Ugh, useless janitor.” They both complained between themselves, Jane’s chest filling with satisfaction. Her magic cooled beneath her skin, content as she rested her head on Gil’s shoulder.

“Huh, déjà vu works quickly.” Gil said, blinking in surprise.

“It’s karma, Gil.” Jane laughed, shaking her head. Gil wasn’t the brightest, but he was the sweetest.

“What’s déjà vu then?” Gil furrowed his brows. Jane grinned, explaining as they walked. Something about standing up to others was giving her _a lot_ more confidence.

~~~

“So…Fencing is essentially sword fighting but you don’t win by stabbing the guy.” Uma clarified as she pulled on the padded fencing vest.

“Basically. Just follow my lead. We’ll get in for sure. I mean, if Gil and Jay can get in, so can we.” Lonnie assured, putting on the fencing mask.

“You rope me into some crazy things, but I guess I can’t deny it’ll be fun to trip up some guys.” Uma grinned slightly as she wrapped her braids up with her fist and tucked it under the mask as she slipped it on.

“Well then, lets get going.” Lonnie was excited to start. They arrived at the try out, faces hidden as Chad led formation, fussing with his hair every time he took off the mask. Lonnie saw Carlos doing his homework from above, likely there to support Jay. Dizzy was besides him, smacking on his shoulder whenever she had a question.

It made Lonnie smile. She even noticed Harry, completely ignoring his homework and instead messing with Dizzy’s space buns and flicking bits of broken rubber at Carlos while simultaneously cheering Gil on, rather bored. Surprisingly, Jane wasn’t there. She probably had a meeting with the decorative committee.

They all seemed rather interested in the practice when they noticed Chad and Jay were being beaten by two other fencers. Uma smirked when she heard Gil compliment her to another boy on the team.

Uma had Chad unarmed by the time she was done with him and Lonnie had Jay practically pinned under a single petite foot.

Uma glanced over to Lonnie who gave her a nod. They both pulled off their masks, Uma’s hair falling around her like the shine of a halo. Lonnie ran a hand through her pixie, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“That – That was amazing, Lonnie, Uma.” Jay complimented, awed as Harry applauded from above enthusiastically for his goddess. Uma blew him a sarcastic kiss and making the boy grin.

“That was awesome! You guys should be on the team!” Dizzy beamed, Carlos nodding in agreement.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Chad stood up, ruffled as he grabbed a rule book from the bench, flicking through it. “As Captain, I refuse to go against the rules. A team must be comprised of eight men and a captain. _Men_.” Chad pointed at Uma and Lonnie, ego and pride bruised. “So, according to the rules, they can’t join the team. Sorry, ladies.” He didn’t sound sorry at all. Uma scowled, Lonnie’s lips pursed in injustice.

“Excuse me?” Uma said, hands on her hips. “We just beat you, fair and square. If anything, we’re better then you ‘ _men’_. Back on the Isle, I was one of the most fearsome pirate and swordsmen.”

“Yeah, princey, why don’t ye go pack yerself up and hop in yer wooden onesie? I’d be glad ta help!” Harry called, torso hanging over the railing as he brandished his hook. Fairy Godmother had charmed it harmless, but it was still a terrifying prospect to be hit with it.

“Rules are rules, Hook. And like you said, swords _men_.” Chad said arrogantly. “Come back when you magically become boys.” Jay scowled at Chad.

“Why are you being such a douche about it, Chad? They’re good at what they do.”

“I’m not changing my opinion. Until _you_ become Captain, zip in, genie.” Jay looked ready to punch in Chad’s teeth, so Lonnie placed a hand on his chest, reminding him to rein it in. Gil looked at Uma, questioning silently whether he was allowed to hit Chad, but Uma simply shook her head.

“You’re a terrible Captain!” Dizzy yelled down at Chad childishly. “It’s okay, Lonnie, Uma. We’ll figure something out.” Both girls sighed but gave Dizzy a forced smile.

They’d have to find a way eventually.

“Just so you know, Chad, if my mom thought that way, China would have fell to the Huns.” Lonnie stormed out, and Jay would have followed if not for Chad stopping him and warning him. He didn’t want to leave the tourney…

Outside the arena, Lonnie stood with Jay and Carlos ten minutes later, pacing in front of them as she sulked. She hated the rule book. Since when did her being a girl mean she couldn’t fight?

“This isn’t fair.” Lonnie crossed her arms across her chest. “I mean, if my mom had followed the rules, we would have lost the war. My aunts wouldn’t be with my uncles. This entire thing is – is baloney! I should be able to join the tourney team. I never would have been ignored because of my gender on…on the Isle.” Lonnie’s heart sunk with guilt at the dark looks on Carlos’ and Jay’s faces. “I…I’m sorry, it just slipped out.”

She knew how they felt about the Isle. They barely spoke about it since they got to Auradon.

“It’s okay. We get it, it’s true. The Isle didn’t care about who you were, as long as you were the baddest...” Jay sighed.

“But no one was particularly kind to you either, Lonnie.” Carlos rubbed his arm with his opposite hand, almost hugging himself.

“I know…I know.”

Above the training arena, Uma was having a similar conversation with Harry and Gil.

“I don’t get why Gil gets to join tourney and I don’t! I’m miles better than he is at it, no offence.” Gil shrugged.

“I’m more of a hunter, Ben just suggested it would help me make some friends.”

“I still hate it though.” Uma growled. “I am just as capable as the boys on the team, so why the evil can’t I join them?!” Uma kicked the yellow bench, cushioned like a bean bag. On the Isle would have been cold metal, bent, cracked and dented. “I never would have been excluded for being a girl on the Isle!”

She paused, blinking in surprise at her own words. Why would she say that? It’s not like she wanted to be back on the Isle, but it had been easier joining sport teams. She had been Captain of the swimming club after all. She didn’t even know if Auradon had a swimming club. She’d have to check with Ben.

“At least ye don’t go hungry.” Harry murmured, approaching her cautiously to wrap his arms around her. Somehow, being on the Isle had made things like this easier. Affection was easier to display, even if it was only Gil in the room. “At least ye got a warm bed ta go back ta every night, and ye don’t have ta listen ta yer mothers screechin’.”

Uma slowly calmed in his embrace, not resisting when he turned her around to face him. Uma’s eyes refused to meet his, focusing on the holes of his shirt. He refused to change his style, but at least he had forgone the pirate hat, tucked away in his dorm. He still looked like a raccoon with his eyeliner though.

“At least yer safe, with us.” Uma slowly looked up at him, brown eyes vulnerable under his invasive blues.

“I know. I’m still mad though.”

“And ye have every right ta be. But for now, count yer blessing’s, Uma.” Harry brushed his lips every so lightly against her temples as he drew her into a hug. It felt like heaven when she was there with him, stuck in the moment.

“Group hug!” Harry grunted when Gil wrapped his bulky arms around them both and lifted them off the group ever so slightly. Uma chuckled softly against Harry’s ear before telling Gil to let them go, reprimanding Gil as Harry watched. He could only hope things would work themselves out. If not, they’d have to fight for them like they always did.

~~~

Aziz beat into the boxing bag with all his strength, Jonas holding it still for his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Aziz was still getting used to that word. He never thought he’d have a boyfriend, living in Auradon. He always thought he’d marry a princess, maybe even Lonnie if she would let him, and spent the rest of his life watching men from afar, doing his dutiful work as Sultan.

Pleasing his mother and father and people.

“Woah there, tiger, you’re gonna break the bag.” Jonas strained a laugh, becoming breathless just from Aziz’s strength on the bag.

“Sorry. Thinking.” Aziz kicked the bag hard, the impact making his leg weak for a moment. He hated the rippling effect, but at the same time, it stabilised him in a strange way.

“I hope it’s about the delicious dinner they’re serving tonight. Agrabah special. I heard there will be plenty of Lokma.” Jonas had learnt of his love of the Arabian treat a few days prior when his mother sent him a box of homemade ones. He joked that Aziz loved it more than him. Aziz didn’t deny it. He loved Jonas, but he was not sharing his treats with anyone, not even Lonnie.

“Hades, I’ll need to work this bag hard then or I’ll get fat.” Aziz laughed. He was still trying to unadapt to the Isle slang he had adopted, but he knew it would take some time. People had already given him some strange looks when he said ‘ _evil’_ instead of ‘ _goodness’_ when he messed up his speech for English.

“You could always work something else hard.” Aziz snorted at Jonas’ innuendo, looking at him from around the boxing bag.

“Tempting.” Aziz winked, his laugh dying in his throat when Jonas’ hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans. He had forgone his shirt during the workout, chest slick with sweat and breath warm with exertion.

“Very.” Jonas looked at him with a certain softness that lacked sensuality compared to his actions. Instead, he just seemed content with Aziz being in his arms. Aziz smiled softly, matching the softness Jonas was giving him. gloves trailing up his arms and laying on his shoulders, Aziz leaned in for a kiss.

The door of the gym opened as voices flooded in. Aziz pushed himself away from Jonas instantaneously, heart pounding as he watching some boys walk by the boxing area towards the lockers to change. Aziz let out a breath, trembling ever so slightly as he tried to calm himself.

For one terrifying moment, he thought he would be found out.

“Jeez, buzz kills.” Jonas grumbled, shrugging it off as he tried to embrace Aziz again, but the boy moved away from him. Aziz ran a gloved hand through his damp hair and smiled awkwardly as he pulled them off. He offered them to Jonas.

“You’re up next.” He said as cheerfully as possible, hoping his tremor was unnoticeable. Jonas looked a little disappointed but took the gloves nonetheless.

“Sure. Hold the bag for me, would you?” Aziz grinned and held the boxing bag in place as Jonas punched away. The rhythmic hits calmed Aziz’s heart, but his mind was still buzzing with fear.

He couldn’t let anyone else know he was with Jonas. Not yet…Maybe not ever.

He was a Sultan-to-be after all, and all Sultans had a princess at their side.

1 GOOD TURNED BAD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug is having a tough time after his time on the Isle.  
> Ben is caught in what seems like scandal after scandal.  
> Jane is taking control.  
> Jonas and Aziz find themselves falling apart.  
> And Lonnie, Carlos and Jay are just enjoying themselves before the storm hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late, I've had pretty bad mental health recently and it made doing just about anything hard. I mostly slept or did chores to get my mind of it all. Again, so sorry. I'll try to update every fortnight from now on ^_^

**Words: 3,905**

“Doug?”

He doodled on the margin of his page, shading in the dark tips of the nails he had sketched.

“Doug.”

The nails only got darker and darker the harder he pressed into the paper.

“Doug!”

His pencil split the paper like skin, the lead snapping under the pressure as he snapped his own head up.

“Yes, Fairy Godmother?” He cleared his tight throat, heart pounding in his chest. Why hadn’t he responded?

_‘Dylan!’_

That’s why, he realised. He was still clinging to his Isle persona.

“Please pay attention to my class.” She sighed, turning back to her chalkboard. He exhaled heavily. He couldn’t keep ignoring teachers like that. He was just so wrapped up in his own mind since he got back that…that he was forgetting who he was.

_‘My name is Dylan, I swear! I’m not Dopey!’_

Doug scowled internally. His name was Doug, Son of Dopey. His name wasn’t Dylan. His name was Doug, his name was Doug, _his name was Doug_ –

“Doug?” Doug jolted, eyes wide as he looked to his desk partner.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You should, uh, probably sharpen your pencil. We’re moving to the next page.” She said, offering her sharpener to her.

“Right.” Doug cleared his throat, taking it with a polite smile and standing to do so.

Just another twenty minutes and he could see Dizzy and Evie…

~~~

“Doug?” Doug paused in his exit, turning to face Fairy Godmother. His heart began to race as he watched her beckon him towards her. He stepped closer but kept the distance.

“Did I do something wrong?” Doug cleared his throat forcefully, feeling it constrict. He felt like he could barely breathe alone with this older woman.

“Are you sleeping alright, Doug? You seem…distracted.” Godmother came closer, resting a kind hand on his shoulder. Doug bit his tongue hard enough to bleed in effort to stay still. His blood was roaring in his ears, gut churning with fear. He felt freezing, yet he was sweating in a hot flash. He felt like his vision was tunnelling despite wearing his glasses…

“I – I’m fine.” He choked out. “I have to get to my friends, so goodbye Fairy Godmother.” He knocked her hand off and practically ran out of the room, only able to breathe when he was alone in the hallway. He felt like he had just finished a marathon, panting.

When he finally stood straight and began to make his way to the cafeteria, he felt exhausted.

“Doug!” Doug felt two hands on his shoulders and body pressed against his back. Turning his head, he felt his heart seize up in his chest when he saw the black tips of polished nails. He shoved the body off him, pupils seeming to disappear into the colour of his eyes with fear. He eased up when he realised it was Evie, who looked guilty and hurt by his actions.

“Are you okay, Doug? I didn’t mean to surprise you…” She apologised.

“I-It’s okay.” He reassured. “Sorry...” He looked down at her blue nails, tipped with black. “What happened to your signature blue?” He tried to joke, but the tremor in his voice betrayed him when he looked down at her nails.

“Hmm?” She looked down at her nails. “I just wanted to change it up.” She shrugged. “Do you…not like them?”

“No! No, it’s fine, I don’t mind, I just think you look better in brighter colours.” He couldn’t force Evie to change herself just because he didn’t like it. She could be her own person in Auradon, he would never dare take that from her again.

Evie was blushed lightly as she considered his words.

“Maybe I’ll try some other…brighter colours, next time.” She agreed, smiling sweetly as she looped her arm with his. “Come on, lets go to lunch. The others are probably waiting.”

Doug was glad that his heart only raced because of love when Evie held his arm.

~~~

Ben didn’t show to lunch. Mal looked dejected the whole time and simply laid her head on Evie’s shoulder for comfort instead of explaining it. They didn’t really need to ask. Ben had been spending as much time as he could in his office.

It wasn’t until they were walking to their next class did they find that Ben was actually talking with reporters that had gathered by the entrance. He seemed to be trapped by them, subduing their claims and rumours, smiling for the camera.

“Mal!” Ben waved to her. He had been trying to get her attention since the day before. He had wanted to apologise for his rude behaviour, but she seemed to still be frustrated with him.

“If that your girlfriend, King Ben?” A reporter called out.

“Why does she have horns?”

“Isn’t she the daughter of the notorious villain, Maleficent?”

“What does this say for the future of the kingdom? A villain as a Queen?”

So many voices. Anger clawed under his skin.

“Mal!” The girl turned away from him, eyes down casted at all the attention and questions about her thrown his way. She looked so ashamed. It only made him madder.

“Aren’t you disgusted by her appearance?”

“Are you not disgusted by your own attitude?” He snapped at the reported, scowling. “Shut up and leave the campus, this instant.” He pushed through the media, knowing it would eat up alive later, but he was done acting nice if they were going to keep say such appalling things to Mal or any of the VKs for that matter. Could they not just trust their King?

“King Ben! King!” They called after him, but he ignored them, walking up to the group of friends and taking Mal by the hand, leading them away with barely a look back to the cameras.

Mal squeezed his hand, a barely noticeable action, but it filled him with warmth. He needed this after all the crap he had to deal with recently.

He only hoped the media didn’t drag him beyond repair.

~~~

The next day, his face was all over the newspaper and TV.

**King of Auradon Turned King of the Villains?**

In bold, everywhere. Everywhere he turned, it was like his scowling face was being shoved down his throat. Eventually he had to read what they wrote, but he knew he shouldn’t have for his own mental wellbeing.

**_King of Auradon Turned King of the Villains?_ **

_Before our darling Prince Benjamin Florian Woolverton left for the Isle, he was kind and charming young boy with a bright future in mind for Auradon. To think his departure made out of fairness and hope would change him from human to beast. We know not of what happened during his time on the Isle besides the small fractions of detail he told the people of USA. Has our bright future taken a dark turn from the influences of villainy?_

_Ever since the King had returned from the Isle of the Lost, he seemed to have been led astray by the Villain Children he brought back with him. He has even alluded to being in a relationship with the daughter of Maleficent, Mal, a girl with horns just like her mothers. Who knows what the girl is filling our King’s mind with._

_Is he really suitable for the throne after such a journey into enemy territory, bringing said enemy back to our home? It’s up for debate._

“I’m so sorry, Ben.” Jane said with sincerity, taking the newspaper back from his limp hands. He had snatched it off her despite her warning him not to read it.

“It’s okay, Jane.” Ben forced a smile onto his features. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should probably go fix this mess.” Jane watched the boy leave, forlorn.

Poor Ben. He didn’t deserve this.

Jane couldn’t help but dwell on it the whole day. She could barely sleep. She hadn’t seen Ben at lunch or dinner. No one had seen him since he went to go ‘fix’ the problem.

Jane tossed and turned in her bed, magic buzzing under her skin. She knew Ben was hurting and her magic wanted to heal him, save him from his own actions and consequences. It urged her to get up, to find him, to help him, but she couldn’t.

She couldn’t let him know she was finally giving into her powers.

Jane slipped out of her bed, sparing a glance at Audrey who was sleeping peacefully as per usual. The girl was a heavy sleeper, so Jane didn’t have to worry about waking her. Jane knelt down by her bed, reaching out under the cover that hid the dust bunnies and empty suitcases she owned.

She pulled out a leather bound book, grabbing a coat and pair of slippers as she exited the room. It was dark and her anxiety, the real anxiety, made her heart pound. She knew she wouldn’t be caught, but there was always a chance of messing up, of getting found out.

_‘There’s nothing wrong with you – Magic isn’t a bad thing. Magic isn’t evil. It’s the person wielding the magic – You don’t have a bad bone in your body, Jane.’_

Uma’s words, swimming around in her head, pushed her forward. Every step felt like it was pulsing with purpose.

She felt _strong_.

There was nothing wrong with her, with her body, her magic, her birth. She may be a criminal, hiding in the dark corners, but she would not be afraid anymore.

She was allowed this. She _deserved_ this.

Out in the darkness of the woods, Jane watched light burst from her finger tips, eyes glowing a beautiful light blue with every incantation she let slip past her lips. With only a few whispers, her hair grew and curled, the branches twisted and creaked, and the leaves danced.

Her mother wouldn’t miss her old novice spell books.

~~~

Gil’s eyes widened when he picked Jane up the next morning.

“Wow, Jan. You’re like…glowing.” Gil complimented. Jane’s heart almost stopped.

“W-What?”

“I mean, like, you look really beautiful today. Did your hair get longer?” Gil furrowed his brows, just noticing the growth. “It looks nice.”

“Extensions. I got them yesterday evening.” Jane lied through her teeth, smiling at the compliment, at ease. No one had to know that she was ‘glowing’ because she was finally letting her power flourish around her.

Criminal or not, everything felt at balance inside her.

~~~

“Jonas!”

“And here I thought you were going to stand me up.” Jonas sassed as Aziz jogged up to him, the sun setting behind the castle beyond them, smiling broadly.

“Sorry. Messing with my hair.” He admitted. “Which is probably ruined now.” He ran a hand through it, laughing sheepishly.

“Nah, you always look good, tiger.” Jonas winked, slipping his hand through Aziz’s hair. He leant in to peck his lips, but Aziz backed away.

“Sorry. People.” Aziz cleared his throat, gesturing to a group of students enjoying their day off on the oval with a football. Jonas sighed but nodded.

He hated that they had to be so cautious in Auradon about their relationship, but he wasn’t going to push Aziz to ‘come out’ as he had explained. On the Isle, he had simply kissed a dude in victory when he won a game of Villains Poker and figured he liked that. No one judged them or even batted their eyes. They actually cheered him on. Auradon didn’t like homosexuality or poly relationships, so of course the Isle advocated them. It was like an extra bit of spite thrown at the princesses and princes, not being of the norm.

“Let’s go then.” Jonas beckoned Aziz to follow him, the two boys walking down the dirt tracks and through the bushes as they looked for a place they could be just them. While they did, Jonas admired Aziz’s outfit.

He wore faded blue jeans and a red button down, shoes polished a dark brown like a waxed deck. On his back was a simple brown bag and around his neck was a gorgeous red silk scarf Jonas had given him on their first weekend out of town. Jonas had hidden himself with a hoodie, not wanting to draw attention, but when he saw the scarf, he knew Aziz would look amazing in it. Aziz had to buy it since Jonas had no money and was still learning about Auradon currency, but it was considered a gift nonetheless.

Jonas loved that about Aziz. He didn’t care about whether Jonas was a VK or that he was raised poor and hungry, that he was a disowned prince in the Kingdom’s eyes. Aziz simply stood by him, encouraging him to roar with pride like the lion he was.

His special Arabian Tiger.

They stopped under a large oak tree, the sky a purple hue above them.

“This is perfect.” Aziz announced, happy with the simplistic beauty of the scenery. He sat himself down under its hanging branches and vines of leaves like curtains. Jonas smiled, joining him.

“I’ll trust your judgement on this one.” He hummed, eyes fond as he laid back on the plush grass. Something he had never known before Auradon. It was softer than any bed he had on the Isle. Though, he used to sleep curled up on a rock with his father across the room from him. Scar never got over changing from lion to human. He hated being human to begin with.

Aziz laid beside him, shoulders just brushing. Jonas almost felt like hiding wasn’t so bad. At least no one else would see Aziz’s lovely dumb grin but him.

He played with the fabric of his scarf, not caring how awkwardly his arm was bent to do so. Sometimes he got the scary feeling that Aziz was becoming the centre of his universe. It terrified him, putting that much faith in anyone, but he had dreamt that it would happen one day. He’d find someone who could trust and who would trust him, and they’d be safe and sound in each other’s arms.

It had felt like a fairy tale, a ridiculous dream, when he was younger. Now, it felt like it could be possible. Aziz was making him soft around the edges, sandpapering the sharpness away to make him smooth and comfortable. To make him beautiful.

“Earth to Jonas?” Aziz grinned, turning on his side, a warm hand resting on Jonas’ chest as he bent his other elbow to keep his head up.

“Mm, right here.” Jonas intertwined their fingers, bringing them to his lips absentmindedly. Aziz’s grin turned to a small smile, leaning down to amend their forgotten kiss.

“Good. I was beginning to miss you.”

“Lies.”

“No, really, I thought you were about to float away with your thoughts.” Aziz swore, brown eyes crinkling with laughter.

“You’re such a pain.” Jonas shook his head in amusement before he pulled Aziz off balance to hug him to his chest. Aziz’s body shook with laughter before he returned the hug, burying his face in his golden scarf.

“We’re like Agrabah.” Aziz murmured, rolling off him to show their scarves in the fading light. “Red and gold.”

“How poetic.” Jonas chuckled. Aziz laid by him once more, tying the ends of their scarves together.

“Now we’re together.”

“Okay, now that’s actually kind of poetic.” Jonas’ smile grew into a grin.

“I’m deep like that.”

“You’re deep as shi – “

“Language! We’re in the land of good, you don’t want to kill the grass with your crudeness.” Aziz joked, bursting with laughter at Jonas’ unimpressed expression.

“You suck.”

“And you – I’m not going to finish that joke.” Aziz caught himself.

“Ah, almost got you.”

“You _do_ ‘got me’.” Aziz linked their hands together between their sides, looking up at the branches of the tree.

“Glad to know.”

They laid there, simply soaking in each other’s presence and the night air. Jonas gasped when small lights flickered to life above them in the trees, fluttering around them.

“What is that?” Jonas’ eyes shone as he whispered, afraid to break the moment.

“Fireflies.” Aziz answered, grinning at Jonas’ awed expression.

“They’re beautiful.”

“Yeah, they are.” Aziz said, bringing Jonas’ knuckles to his lips to press a kiss against them.

He only wished this moment could last forever…

~~~

The lights were still on in the hallway by the time they got back, curfew only a few minutes away. Everyone would be heading to bed now. Jonas was walking Aziz back to his dorm, the boy already yawning. Jonas would be able to stay up another few hours if he let himself. Time seemed so different on the Isle compared to Auradon. It was just objectively morning, midday, afternoon, sunset and night if you didn’t own a proper clock.

“Well, this is it.” Aziz stood out front of his dorm room door, smiling softly at Jonas. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“We live in the same building, Az.” Jonas shook his head with a chuckle, cupping Aziz’s cheek to give him a kiss. Aziz stopped him, hand between their faces as he looked around, cautious.

Jonas felt his frustration get the best of him.

“There’s no one around, Aziz, we’re alone.”

“I – I know, I just, I don’t want – “

“You don’t want people to know about me. I get it. I’m not exactly great on your record.” Jonas said bitterly, scowling.

“No, Jonas, that’s not it at all.”

“You know what, Aziz? I don’t like dating cowards. Maybe I should stop being your dirty laundry.” He finished snappily, turning on his heel. He was too angry to care about the consequences.

“Jonas, wait, I’m sorry -!”

“Save it, Aziz. Call me when you’re ready to come out of that ‘closet’ you love so much.” He couldn’t keep being someone’s secret. First his mothers, now Aziz’s. He’d rather be known than hidden from daylight like he had once been.

Aziz watched Jonas leave, unable to call him back when he knew he couldn’t leave the safe zone that was his secret. He couldn’t when he had a kingdom to go back to, a family to love him, subjects that adored him. He wouldn’t be able to go on if they turned on him. He couldn’t lose his future, his people. His _parents_.

Aziz pulled in a shaky breath, alone in the dimming hallway light.

For a single moment, he wished he could be free with Jonas like he had been on the Isle.

~~~

“Carlos!” Lonnie practically jumped the boy, arms wrapping around his neck from behind. “Where are you heading?”

“H-Hey Lonnie.” Carlos smiled up at her, cheeks dusting with pink. “I thought I’d join the Tech Engineering club. Apparently, they need a few new members, or they’ll disband.” Lonnie smiled softly. “I wanted to help.” Carlos really was too kind.

“That’s sweet of you, Carlo.” Lonnie’s smile turned into a grin as she grabbed Carlos’ hand in hers. “Come on, I’ll walk with you. I’m heading that way anyway.” That was a lie, but she wanted to spend a little more time with him.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Carlos looked down at their joined hands, a little surprised. Lonnie’s cheeks hurt with how wide her smile was as she intertwined their fingers, loving the freckles that clashed with her tanned skin. Carlos smiled sheepishly, face warm as Lonnie pulled him along towards the club room, the distance between their bodies seeming so small when their hands were joined, keeping them together. Keep him afloat in this new territory.

He picked up his step so they were walking side by side. The height difference made the grip a little awkward, but the warmth in his chest washed away any discomfort.

The walk seemed over before it could even begin. They stood outside the club room, looking at each other like they were waiting for something. Carlos didn’t know what it was until Lonnie leant forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. His breath hitched, afraid to break the moment before Lonnie straightened and laughed at his wide-eyed look.

“I’ll see you at dinner, alright?” Lonnie giggled, slowly untwining their fingers as Carlos nodded. With a cheerful wave, Lonnie went back the way they had come, and Carlos would himself laughing at the silliness of it all.

Brushing his fingers against his freckled cheek, he felt a swell of affection in his chest as he entered the club.

~~~

“You’re so bad at this.” Lonnie teased as she shoved her sword forward, jabbing Jay’s chest hard.

“Ow!” He rubbed his chest, shaking his head. “I’ll beat you eventually. I just have to practice.”

“Or maybe I’ll just let you win.” Lonnie chuckled as she grabbed her water bottle, taking a sip.

“No way, if I’m going to win, it’s going to be by playing dirty.” Jay grinned, whacking her backside with his fencing sword. Lonnie yelped, sending a playful glare over her shoulder.

“You’re such a bully.” Lonnie punched his shoulder hard, grinning just as wide as he was. “You’re supposed to play fair, you know, like a good kid.” Jay rubbed his shoulder as he shrugged.

“Not my forte.”

“I’ve come to realise that.” Lonnie rolled her eyes and she got into position. “Come on, beating you boosts my ego.”

“Wow, so humble.” Jay said sarcastically, eyes shining despite his tone. He pointed his sword back at her, barely getting a ‘ _go’_ out before Lonnie was attacking. Thankfully, he was good at blocking. Lonnie was even better at dodging.

“Almost got me there.” Lonnie said cheekily as she dodged his jab, stabbing him in the side with the end of her sword.

“Again?!” How was she so good at this?

“I’m a natural. Runs in the family.” Lonnie said with pride, chest puffed like a lion.

“What’s your family like anyway?” Jay had never asked, considering that Lonnie had been acting as a VK.

“Well…” Lonnie thought about it. “My mom and dad are…amazing. They’re tough, but they’re also kind. My brother sucks, but most siblings feel that way about each other, right?” Lonnie chuckled. “I love my family. I miss my grandpa, but grandma keeps his memory alive, you know?”

“That’s probably the only nice thing I’ve heard about parents ever.” Jay laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s nice.”

“Jay…” Lonnie smiled bittersweetly, rubbing his shoulder gently. “I won’t expect you to find any good in your father to tell me, or make you talk about him at all. Maybe you can meet my family on Family Day. I think they’d like you. You’re tough.” Lonnie nudged his shoulder with her knuckles, eyes fond.

Jay smiled softly.

“Never thought I’d meet the parents, but I might take you up on that offer. Maybe.” Jay gave a boyish grin as he slipped his arm around her waist and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. He loved the half a head of height difference. It was perfect for forehead kisses.

“You might want to keep your lips to yourself though, baba’s pretty protective.” Lonnie humoured him, pecking his lips before smacking his thigh with the length of her sword as she slipped from his arms. “Now come on, the best way to win his favour is your skills.”

Jay laughed, shaking his head at her antics as he crouched slightly.

He would win her family’s favour if it meant he could keep her by his side.

2 GOODS TURNED BAD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie must deal with rumours thrown her way.  
> Aziz is trying his best to get over Jonas and his breakup and help his friends.  
> Uma and Jane need to talk.  
> Ben is a mess.  
> Mal is breaking under her smile, and Doug is falling too far over the edge in his own anxiety.
> 
> All because they care a little too much about each other and not themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days late, I'll try to do better next time, I just happened to go camping the day this was due and found myself with no internet. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

**Words: 5,402**

“I can’t believe it…”

“There’s no way…”

“She seemed the adventurous type…”

“But why _them_ …?”

Lonnie couldn’t help but feel like there was a hundred eyes on her. It felt like the weight of them was crushing her shoulders. Her skin tingled with awareness as she walked along to class.

“Lonnie!” Lonnie snapped her head up to meet Desiree’s eyes as she jogged up to her. The girl looked down in her new cream-coloured frills. She was adapting to Auradon swiftly despite Auradon’s resistance to accepting the VK’s.

“Hey Desiree…” Lonnie frowned at Desiree’s guilty look. “What’s up? Are you alright?”

“Um, well, I thought you should know that people are talking about you.”

“About what?” Lonnie furrowed her brows. Did everyone finally get that she was dating Carlos and Jay? She could deal with that, she wasn’t going to hide it. She was ready to take every challenge that came to her head on in her relationship; she held no shame for her affections.

“Well, everyone’s kind of saying that you’re…cheating on Carlos and Jay with _each other_.”

“What?!” _That_ , she hadn’t expected.

“Everyone thinks that you’re playing with their feelings because you’ve become some kind of evil play girl.” Desiree explained, sighing. “Bonny and Harry tried to shut them up, but they ended up with detention.”

“I’m grateful for their intentions, but please tell them not to do it again. It’ll only make everyone fear them more.” Lonnie sighed, clutching her books tighter to her chest.

“Are you okay, Lil?” Desiree was still getting used to calling Lonnie by her real name, but Lonnie didn’t mind the nickname she gave her. It was almost like her family name! Sorta…

“I’ll be okay. You know me, I’m tough.” Lonnie assured.

“If you say so. I’ll see you later, I have Remedial Goodness 101 to get to.” Desiree waved goodbye before she walked off, leaving Lonnie alone with the glares and murmurs. She felt like she should clarify, her insides were screaming at her to.

“How can she just walk around like she’s innocent.” Lonnie whirled around to the closest voice that was passing her by, grabbing her arm. “What the – Let me go!”

“I’m not cheating on them. I’m dating them and they both know.” This girl would spread it like wild fire. Lonnie may as well get this over and done with. The girl looked confused at first before her nose crunched in disgust, pulling away.

“I knew the Isle changed you guys.” She spat, jogging off to tell others.

Lonnie sighed, eyes closed as she breathed in deeply.

She held no shame for liking Jay and Carlos. It didn’t ease the fear of other opinions though.

Within hours, pretty much everyone in Auradon Prep knew about the trio. Lonnie didn’t think she’d ever heard such foul language in such a short time. The boys were pretty much left alone because this kind of relationship was _expected_ of them. Lonnie was _good_ though. She was from _Auradon_.

So of course, she was the corrupted one.

She was the _dirty_ one because she wasn’t monogamous. She was the _greedy_ one because she liked more than one person. She was _evil_ because she wanted to be happy.

Lonnie knocked on Aziz’s dorm door, needing her best friend now more than ever. Aziz wouldn’t judge her. He would let her cry and then tell her to buck up and stand up tall. Because he loved her unconditionally.

When he opened up the door, Lonnie hadn’t expected to see Aziz red-eyed and hair ruffled, wearing sweatpants and a baggy jumper, only partially zipped. He looked like a mess. He wasn’t even smiling at her arrival like he always did.

“Az, what happened?” Lonnie asked in concern, walking inside his room and closing the door behind her as she looked up at him. He sniffled.

“Jonas broke up with me.” His voice cracked, wiping his wet eyes.

“Oh, Az…” Lonnie wrapped her arms tight around his neck, letting him cry into her shoulder as he squeezed her waist with his arms. She would have complained about his strength if not for how wrecked he seemed.

“He said he didn’t want to be my dirty secret, Lons. I don’t want him to be either but – but – “

“Breathe, Az, breathe. Come on, lets sit down.” Lonnie led him to his bed, sitting besides him as he flopped back on the mattress, hands laying on his stomach.

“I want to hate him for breaking my heart, but I hurt him, Lons.” Aziz sulked miserably. “He was raised on the Isle, hiding this would be hard on him.” He sighed. “I’ve been hiding it all my life, I don’t know if I could ever make him happy.” Lonnie hated how bleak Aziz’s usually vibrant brown eyes were.

“Az…” Lonnie didn’t know how to help, so simply laid down in the crook of her arm, head on his chest. “It’ll be alright. You’ll work things out, I’m sure of it.”

“Maybe…” Aziz was quiet for a few moments. “Why did you stop by anyway? Are _you_ alright?”

“I just…Everyone found out about Carlos, Jay and I. They thought I was cheating but now me being with both and both of them _knowing_ is suddenly _so much worse_.” Her frustrations welled into tears. She wiped them away with a soft sniff, exhaling heavily.

“They’ll get used to it.” Aziz rubbed her shoulder in comfort, lips twisted downwards. “They’ll have to eventually.”

“And why can’t they do that for you and Jonas?” Lonnie asked, scowling lightly at the unfairness of it all, sitting up on her knees. “You two should be happy, and if that’s together, who’s to tell you otherwise?”

“My entire kingdom.” Aziz gave a watery laugh. “The entire country.” His eyebrows pinched. “My parents.” He said with a crack of his voice, tears overflowing and leaking into his messy hair.

“Aziz…” Lonnie looked down at her friend with sympathy before holding him closer. Aziz buried his face in her short hair, breathing in her familiar scent.

They laid there for a long while before they both fell asleep, eyes rimmed red but bodies lax.

~~~

Aziz hadn’t seen Jonas since the breakup. He was doing his best to avoid him for now. He didn’t trust himself not to bawl and beg him to take him back. Or worse, punch Jonas in his pretty face because he can’t deal with emotions, point blank.

“Oh, hey Aziz.” Aziz looked down at Jane, smiling slightly.

“Hey, Jane.”

“I was wondering, but have you seen Ben around? I haven’t seen him in a few days…” Jane frowned, thoughtful.

“I can’t say I have…If you want, I’ll stop by his room and check if he’s there?” He had the spare time.

“Would you? Thank you, Aziz!” Jane said grateful. “I’m just packed with planning Family Day.”

“That’s next weekend, isn’t it?”

“Yep, and I’m still waiting for the delivery on napkins and cups. So much work to do.” She tapped her clipboard with her pen before stepping around him. “I’ll see you around, tell Ben I said hi if you catch him.”

“Sure thing…” Aziz waved her goodbye, but the fairy was already far ahead.

With a mission in mind, Aziz headed towards Ben’s dormitory. He got one by himself since he needed the room to work as well as study. Or something like that, he hadn’t really been listening at the time, stunning by the mass of trophies the boy had.

He knocked to be polite.

“Ben? You in there?” He heard a soft reply, unable to make it out completely. Aziz opened the door and walking inside, closing it behind him. The room was a mess.

Papers were strewn all over the furniture, clothes on the floor, a small ink cartilage split on the carpet and sheets of the King’s bed a mess. In the middle of the mess of sheets, was said King, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Ben? Are you cool, man?” Aziz frowned, making his way slowly towards Ben, trying not to trip over anything.

“Not really.” Ben sighed loudly, forcing himself to sit up. His hair stuck up in an unruly mess, seeming bushier than usual, nails longer and sharper. “Sorry, my beast side tends to come out when my negative emotions get too high. It’s barely noticeable most of the time but…I’ve been feeling bad for the past few days, so it’s lingering.” Ben explained at Aziz’s confused expression.

“I see…What’s got you so down then, Ben?”

“Everything.” Ben pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them. “They’re questioning my loyalty, Aziz. My kingdom is turning against me and I don’t know what to do. All I wanted was for peace amongst _all_ of my generations people. I wanted to create change, for the better. And now Auradon seems to hate me for it, hate our _friends_ for it.” Ben swallowed, shoulders sagging. “Am I a bad guy for wanting to change things when my subjects were already perfectly happy?”

“That’s because they are too ignorant to accept people that don’t fit the norm, Ben. You’re a good person, and like Uma says, ‘ _You haven’t got a bad bone in your body’_.” Aziz assured, sitting closer and putting a warm hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We’ve all noticed your stressed. You’re just adjusting to it like anyone else would. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But I’m going to lose my people, Aziz! You don’t want the _King of Villains_ ruling over Auradon.” Ben said bitterly.

“Ben, you’re a good guy. You’ve taken on so much recently and have barely spoken up for any help. You’re stretching yourself thin for the sake of pleasing everyone _this second_. There will always be someone disgruntled about how things are run, you just have to deal with it. You’re a good ruler; you just have to believe you can benefit your kingdom and go for it.”

Ben stared at Aziz for a moment before smiling, just a quirk of a lip.

“Thanks, Aziz. Really. I think I needed that pep talk. I just wish I could sort things out with Mal. The press has been hounding on her no doubt.” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I have to fix this, and quick. For my own sake.” He laughed weakly.

“Well, if you need a helping hand, ask us. We’re your friends, we’re here for you.”

“Well, you could always help me clean my room…?” Ben pulled on a pleading smile.

“Nice try. I am not playing maid, buddy.” Aziz smirked, punching Ben’s shoulder lightly. “How about I call your lady friend instead? I’m sure she’d like to see you.”

“I’d…I’d like that.” Ben admitted, getting out of bed to start cleaning up. “Just give me a twenty-minute head start, I’d rather she didn’t see the mess.”

“I’ve got you.” Aziz grinned, a pep in his step as he went towards the door. He paused before turning around, striding towards the King to give him a bear hug.

“Woah!” Ben rumbled a laugh, vibrating through Aziz.

“You’ll get through this. We’ll all get through this, so don’t you worry.” With that, Aziz let him go and headed off, mind already on his next mission.

It was better than thinking about Jonas and his aching heart.

~~~

Mal left her art class in a hurry, sketchbook to her chest. It was the only way to keep the other kids from trying to snatch it. She wouldn’t be able to live with the humiliation if the others saw her drawings. Some of them were of Ben, sometimes in his Isle persona, Florian, other times as himself in his princely garbs. Others were drawings of the Isle, of people she remembers from Dragon Hall and the scenery.

She didn’t want them to think she missed the place, that she was still evil like her mother, she just didn’t want to forget where she came from. Didn’t want to forget the reason she had horns in the first place.

A majority of her drawings were of her mothers. Her hands, her eyes, her staff, her cloak, her dragon form. She always used the blackest, darkest colour she could when filling in the white pages. The colour that represented her mothers heart.

The most noticeable were the sketches of her horns. Mal always ended up scratching them out, always feeling like they were too inadequate in showing the maliciousness of the notorious appendages.

Mal made it to her locker without any name calling thankfully. She could ignore looks, but she couldn’t silence words. Mal scowled when she saw the black marker scribbled along her locker.

**Leave already!**

**Villain!**

**Go home, beast!**

**Horned freak!**

Mal’s fingers brushed against the ridges of her right horn, self-conscious for a moment before shaking it off forcefully. She wouldn’t let them get to her. She was stronger than that. Mal opened up her locker, putting her sketchbook on the top shelf before taking out a bucket she kept in there. This was the fifth time her locker had been vandalised, so she was getting used to it. She didn’t want them to see her upset over their stupid insults.

She scoured away at the black marker, slowly removing it. It always lingered just a bit, overwhelming her, but it was better than keeping it there for Ben to see. She couldn’t let Ben see. He was having a hard-enough time as it was.

She rubbed away at the word ‘ **beast’** , rolling her eyes at it. They had begun calling her beast since Ben was more of the beauty, but they didn’t seem to see how insulting that was to the previous King.

“Mal?” Mal almost dropped her scour before realising it wasn’t Evie, Carlos or Jay. She couldn’t add to anyone else’s pile of worries right now.

“Uh, hi Aziz.” Mal said with a strained smile.

“Mal, are people still bullying you?” Aziz gestured to her locker. Mal rolled her eyes, continuing to clean it off.

“I’m not being bullying. I’ve dealt with worse.” No one had ever vandalised her locker at Dragon Hall. They feared her mother too much to bully her. But she had experienced worse; how else would she have gotten her horns? “It’ll pass eventually. They’ll get bored and move on to their next victim.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this though…” Aziz sighed, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. “I, uh, I came by on Ben’s behalf actually. I think he’d feel a lot better if you stopped by his dorm. He’s not feeling so good, I gave him a pep talk, but honestly, he probably needs his girl more than his fellow royalty right now.”

Mal pursed her lips.

“I’ll stop by after I clean this up. Make sure he’s alright.” Mal shrugged Aziz off, not paying him anymore attention as she continued to scrub away.

“Hey…Mal, if this continues, you can always ask for help.”

“Just worry about Lonnie, alright?” Mal suggested. “Her little party aren’t having the best time right now, so just make sure you keep her bright and cheery and I’ll take care of Carlos and Jay, okay?” Mal plopped the scour back into the grey water, putting the bucket back into her locker before slamming it shut. “Don’t worry about me.”

She ended the conversation with that, leaving the lockers.

Making her way to Ben’s room, she knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. She pushed her feelings aside and smiled up at her boyfriend.

“Hey, Ben.”

“Malefic…” Ben breathed, his lips turning up in a lovely smile. “Come in. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant recently, I’ve just been a mess and I should have listened when you – “

Mal grabbed Ben’s wrist, gaining his attention.

“Ben,” Mal quieted him. “It’s okay. I get it. You’re having a really hard time making the kingdom love us as much as you do, and…From now on, I promise to be there for you. No matter what.” Mal forced a smile without really thinking about.

“…Thank you, Malefic.” Ben leant down, avoiding her horns as he pressed a kiss against her hairline. “I really don’t deserve you.” He smiled against her purple locks, hugging her gently. Mal hugged back hesitantly, swallowing thickly.

If _anyone_ didn’t deserve anyone, it was her.

~~~

Uma was getting real sick of the whole gender role B.S being pushed onto her. Instead of sports, she got cooking. Instead of sailing, she got sewing and mending. Instead of woodwork, she got dinner _etiquette_ lessons. They wouldn’t even let her join fencing! They suggested _cheerleading_ when she got angry at the administration office.

She was sick of it. She preferred sports and sailing and woodwork. She hated kitchens after years of working it one. She hated sewing and mending after years of pricking her fingers with broken needles just to make some clothes as not to freeze to death. She’d rather learn to sail the seven seas. She wanted to know how to make tables and chairs, not sit in them and learn about cutlery she’d never use.

She would cheer for the jerks at this school the day Harry did. Which, honestly, he would if she told him to. He wasn’t against putting on a skirt, the boy was a Scotsman through and through.

She couldn’t remember how many times someone had told her to calm down, that she shouldn’t be so angry. She had a feisty temper, so what? No one listened to you on the Isle if you couldn’t snap louder than they could.

To put it blunt, Uma wasn’t fitting in whatsoever. Sure, she had her crewmates, Harry and Gil, the Stray Five, but no one else seemed to like her. Least of all Melody, daughter of Ariel. She hadn’t been overly verbal about it, but Uma knew from how tense she got around her. Melody could do sailing, which made Uma blow a fume. She could tell now that they just wanted to keep her away from the sea.

Just because she was daughter of Ursula, just because she was a VK. It made her blood boil and her magic thrum like pounding drums.

The worst of it was probably the rumours. Rumours about her magic, Harry, Gil and her crew under her spell. Just like her mother, devious. That’s the only reason she could have friends after all, right? That’s the only way _Harry_ could love her. Uma wasn’t stupid, Harry was a good-looking boy, even if all the Auradon girls hated his villainous heritage.

Uma wanted to bare her teeth and bite down hard at all their words.

Those words kept her up at night. She hated it.

Uma slipped out of her bed, needing fresh night air.

“You’re up early, Captain.” Tines hummed as she poured over a history book. She had grown to love it while in Auradon, even if her history book was crumpled from being dunked in water and blow dried dry. Uma would have to find out who did that and make them pay.

Uma looked up at the clock.

“It’s not even midnight yet.”

“ _Early_.” Tines cooed. She had a few loose screws, but Gonzo seemed to like her. She talked enough for both of them.

“I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back in an hour…Try and get to sleep, okay?”

“Mm…” Tines had insomnia. Sleeping never seemed to be her top priority, but Uma had to say it almost every night. Uma wrapped a dressing gown around her pyjama’s and headed out, walking through the dark hallways without a sound.

The air outside was cool, blowing through her braids. It felt like cool water wrapping her up in a bubble. Refreshing, safe.

The grass seemed softer than any silk on the Isle. Uma didn’t even mind that her feet were cold, the bare feeling was the best. You could never walk around barefoot on the Isle. You’d lose your foot to an infection a few weeks later half the time.

As Uma walked along the grass, enjoying the dark night, she noticed how different Auradon was at night compared to the Isle. On the Isle, the night was never silent. Whether it was weeping or screaming or moaning, there was always something to fill your ears. In Auradon, Uma only had the soft hum of her mind to occupy her along with the shaking of leaves being dragged with the wind.

A soft pop sounded near Uma, surprising her. Had she stepped on something. Uma looked down at her foot just as another fizzle of sound went off. Uma drew closer to the noise, confused until she saw the bursts of light coming from between the trees.

Uma pushed braces aside as she wandered closer, eyes widening when pastels seemed to flow around the centre of the clearing. In the middle of it all, was Jane, eyes sparkling as she gazed upon the colours, amazed.

Uma was just as amazed. She had never seen magic; not real magic. She had heard the stories, watching the news, but magic was forbidden. Warded away on the Isle and outlawed in Auradon. To finally see it for the first time, it was like falling in love, hard and sudden.

Until she fell right out of it, fear creeping in instead.

“Jane!” Jane cried out in shock, magic fizzling and disappearing to leave them in the darkness of the night.

“W-Who is it?”

“Jane, it’s Uma.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Jane murmured, whispering and sparking up a match – no, her _finger_. “I thought you were an AK…”

“Jane, what’re you doing out here?”

“I’m practicing.” Jane said sheepishly, a joyful light in her eyes. It hurt Uma’s heart to continue.

“That’s _illegal_ , Jane.” Jane’s face fell.

“I – I know, I just – after what you said back on the Isle – “

“You shouldn’t have listened to me, not like _this_.” Uma shook her head. She couldn’t risk Gil’s precious treasure getting hurt because of her words. “I know what I said, and there _is_ nothing wrong with us but – but it’s still outlawed here, Jane. I don’t want you getting hurt. Your mother and kingdom were strict enough to lock us away for twenty years, I don’t know if she’d let you off easy.”

“Uma…” Jane avoided Uma’s eyes. She looked almost petulant, like she had been scolded by her own mother. “I understand, I do.” Jane said finally, sighing with acceptance. “I’m not happy about it, but I get why you’re worried. I would be…But I’m not going to stop.”

“Jane…”

“No, Uma, I mean it. I’m not going to stop practicing my magic. I will, however, try to keep it hidden if it will ease your mind.” Jane left it at that, no negotiations on the table.

Uma pursed her lips. It didn’t ease her worries, but Uma knew she couldn’t fight Jane on this. She looked so much happier recently, like she was dancing on air everywhere she was. She had grown a backbone to. She had seen Jane protecting Gil from the rumours, the pokes and prods. She was there to help everyone recently, standing up for the victims like she was the wall that would keep all the bad away. She snapped at the snobby and the rude, shut the mouths of the uptight and bigoted.

Jane was becoming the self she had buried deep within when she had been a criminal in her own skin. Now, she seemed to be a fairy stretching out her wings, flexing her beauty and strength against any evil that tried to hurt anyone with her bullet proof skin.

Uma found herself a little prideful of the blue bird.

“...Can I see it again?” Uma asked softly, the fire blowing away with a soft flutter of wind.

“Huh?”

“The magic.”

Jane’s smile grew until her cheeks flushed red with the strain of her joy.

“Definitely.” Jane sat on the soft grass, patting the spot besides her as she conjured up bursts of colour, misty animalistic shapes and swatches of pastel. It all wrapped around Uma like a warm hug, something familiar and ecstatic about it all.

Uma felt that similar glow Jane had when she woke the next morning.

~~~

The sweet whistle of the flute and high-pitched giggling made him smile.

Evie had been practicing on her new flute issued to her on Doug’s request to the school. She turned out to be pretty good at grasping the musical noting system in Auradon but still preferred her system.

She was playing a cheery tune, a daisy and dandelion crown on her head curtesy of Doug and Dizzy as the young Isle girl danced around her. Doug laughed when Dizzy stepped on her laces, stumbling but catching herself. Evie laughed along softly, cheeks a dainty pink as she continued her song. She looked to be the fairest of them all, truly.

Doug sat back on the picnic blanket, happy to just rest back with his healing ribs. His face had almost healed completely besides a faint scar just below his bottom lip and across his left eyebrow. The nurse said they’d disappear with time, but Doug didn’t mind it all that much. His mother had fussed over it in her last letter, sending his fathers love. He was just glad his son was back home and safe.

“Doug, Doug, look!” Dizzy said eustatically, gesturing to Evie. “Do it again.” Evie shook her head with a faint smile, playing a long note as she twirled, skirt flaring out to show gold between the creases of her blue skirt. Doug grinned.

“Trying something new out? I don’t think I’ve seen this idea yet.”

“I thought of it a few days ago. I sketched it out in my notebook.” Evie knelt beside him on the blanket, placing her flute aside to rummage through the basket. She pulled out her notebook, opening it up to a creased page. Doug found himself a little touched at the tiny writing on the crease that read ‘ _Show Doug’_.

“It’s lovely, Eve.” Dizzy came in closer, peering at it.

“That’s so pretty! Can you make me a dress like that too?” Dizzy squinted at it. “Oh! That would look amazing with my new brooch!” Dizzy dug into one of her many pockets, pulling out a brooch that was a blue bird with gold thread lining and silver eyes.

“Dizzy, how are you getting even better at this?” Evie praised teasingly, admiring the brooch in her hand.

“How did I get such amazingly talented girls in my life?” Doug questioned, grinning when Dizzy beamed, and Evie blushed lightly.

“Because you’re sweet.” Evie pecked his cheek with an affectionate smile.

Doug fought back a giggle at the giddy feeling filling his chest just as his phone went off.

He completely forgot about his check up with the nurse.

“Damn, I’m sorry girls, I have to go see the nurse about my fracture…” He felt a burst of guilt at their disappointed looks. “Sorry. I wish I could stay.”

“It’s okay, Doug. We want you to get better as quick as possible.” Evie assured, giving him a quick kiss as he picked up his jacket. Evie and Dizzy both helped him up, Dizzy hugging him goodbye.

“I’ll see you girls later, alright? Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“Too late!” Evie called after him teasingly as he walked towards the school.

His smile stayed on his face until he reached the door of the nurse’s office. His heart dropped to his toes as he gulped. He reached his hands out to open the door, the tremor growing until his fingers felt locked in place with ice. His vision tunnelled. His breathe felt shallow.

He didn’t want to see her. Her wrinkled skin, her long face, her thin lips. She was always smiling, always happy, but Doug could only see malicious mockery when he looked at any older woman.

“Doug?” Doug swallowed dry as his eyes turned up to look at the nurse. Her voice was soft and concerned but all Doug could hear was ridicule and smugness aimed right at him.

She called his name once more, asking if he was alright, if he was asthmatic.

He couldn’t respond before his tunnelled vision faded to black, hand bunched in the fabric of his shirt right against his thundering heart.

~~~

When Doug awoke, he was surprised to find himself surrounded by white.

“What…” He sat up slowly, ribs aching.

“You should stay down, Doug, you hit the ground pretty hard when you passed out.” He blinked up blearily at the voice before his breathe hitched. “Doug, breathe, you’re okay.” He could barely choke out any words as his hand flew up to his face, as if he could wipe away the blood and cracked glass, the broken skin.

Nothing. Nothing but a few bumpy scars, barely noticeable.

“I’m sorry.” Doug murmured, forcing himself to breathe in deep and let it out slowly. His heart was still pounding, thrumming through his body. “I – I didn’t mean to waste your time.” He cleared his throat, swallowing down the blood that wasn’t there. Only dryness and mucus.

“It’s no problem, sweetheart, here.” She offered him a cup of water. He took it, avoiding her hand completely before he choked it down his tight throat, coughing when it went down the wrong hole. He winced at the spike of pain in his ribs. He coughed too hard.

“Are you alright, Doug? You looked like you were having a severe panic attack.” She frowned. “I found it strange since you never had any history of mental illness but…after your adventure to the Isle, I thought it was necessary I ask. Have you had many of these attacks since you arrived back?”

Doug shifted a little further from her.

“A – A few…It only really happened when I’m around…” Doug pursed his lips, gesturing towards her.

“Nurses?” She furrowed her brows, confused. She didn’t think the Isle had any health care to begin with.

“N-No, women. Not my classmates, not girls, I mean _women_.” Doug looked away from her, taking in another deep breath to calm himself down. “It sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”

“No, Doug, it doesn’t. Is there anything else that sets you edge?”

“The colour black. Green. Polish, clothes, backdrops. Long Nails. When people touch my hair…It gives me shivers, it makes me nervous and sweaty, but I wouldn’t say it gives me a panic attack. It’s mostly being around women that set me off like that…I’ve never passed out before.”

“Probably because you over thought it before you even got to my door. You hyped up your anxieties and then when you started hyperventilating, your brain shut down.”

“I see…” Doug clenched his sweaty hands into the sheets. “When can I leave? I don’t mean to be rude.”

“I understand. I just want to ask if perhaps you’d like to talk to the school psychologist and counsellor. He’s male, so hopefully that will help with putting you at ease…I think you should talk to him about what may have caused you to fear these things. Personally, I think it might be more than general Anxiety.” She went to touch his shoulder in comfort before retracting it, knowing it wouldn’t help him at all. “You’re free to go. I’ll speak to Fairy Godmother about your situation.”

“No!” Doug said quickly, eyes wide. “I mean, please don’t…” He rubbed his arm self-consciously. “If she knows, others might find out and,” He paused and sighed. “I don’t want my friends worrying too much over me. They’re so selfless and doing so well adapting to Auradon and – I don’t want them to worry about setting me off all the time. I want them to treat me like always.”

The nurse pursed her lips but nodded. She couldn’t disperse his information if he didn’t want her to.

“Okay. I won’t. But Doug, I want you to know that it might put them at ease to know.”

“Maybe…But not yet.” Doug stood there awkwardly for a few moments before taking his leave. His body felt immensely lighter once he was out of the room, the anxiety seeming to roll off his shoulders, leaving him exhausted.

The one thing he wanted most in the world right now was a _nap_.

3 GOODS TURNED BAD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay and Carlos are adorable.  
> Lonnie's had enough.  
> Ben is losing his country.  
> Mal doesn't know if she can be perfectly good like everyone wants.  
> And Audrey is finally seeing how mean she used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad that I had been missing the deadline a lot lately, so I made this chapter an extra long one with some femslash at the end because WE NEED MORE FEMSLASH AND GAY AUDREY OKAY?! XD
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the song part is cringy, but I was thinking it out more as a movie format than book format, so it's kinda scripty during that part in a way??? 
> 
> regular - Maleficent  
> Italics - Mal  
> Bold - Ben  
> ItalicsBold - King Adam  
> Italics Underlined - Adam & Maleficent
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Words: 8,188**

“I don’t know how you get all this. I don’t even know what a chip does. It’s not like computers eat.” Jay complained as he sat besides Carlos in the library. The younger had dragged him along to the library to hang out while he did his project for the Tech club. It wasn’t all that eventful, considering Jay was practically a human stand for the manual Carlos was flipping through as he connected bits and pieces of a computer together.

“Technically speaking, a computer chip is a piece of silicon with an electronic circuit embedded in it. The word ‘chip’ is actually just slang that refers to the various components inside a computer. It typically describes an integrated circuit, or IC for shorter, such as a central processor or a graphics chip, but can also mean other parts, like a memory module.” Carlos explained, eyes focused as he used a pair of tweezers to place the chip in gently into the circuit board. “It’s an essential part of this computer.”

“Even though everything you said just went over my head, I love when you speak nerd to me.” Jay fluttered his lashes cheekily and laughed when Carlos smacked his bicep. “Hey, hey, don’t bruise your manual-holder.” Jay rose the manual above his head, out of sight of Carlos.

“Hey! I need that, Jay, I can’t memorise _all_ of it.” Carlos reached for it with his left, not daring to remove his right hand away from his project.

“Mm, I don’t know, you’re pretty smart. I bet you could.” Jay grinned leaning back further in his chair, away from Carlos’ grabby hand.

“Come on, don’t be a douche and hand it over.”

“No way – woah!” Jay’s chair tipped back, and Carlos lurched forward, letting go of his project in favour of hugging around Jay and the chair. Jay laughed as Carlos groaned, straining to push back with his legs and righting Jay.

“You idiot.” Carlos said breathlessly as he righted himself, snatching the manual back while Jay wasn’t paying attention.

“Aw, my knight in shining armour.” Jay cooed, pinching Carlos’ cheeks with a big dimpled smile. Carlos smacked his hand away, cheeks red. He turned back to his project, groaning. The side had fallen and flipped it on its side, bits and pieces falling into the hollow side of the computer. He hadn’t even finished putting on the other side.

“I hate you.” He grumbled. “Now I have to start all over again.” He scowled at Jay, arms crossed. Jay smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“You really don’t seem all that sincere.” Carlos pursed his lips.

“I am! Swear on my father's grave.”

“I knew you weren’t sincere in your apology!” Carlos smacked his shoulder again and a fellow student shh’d them, making him blush. “Sorry.” He whispered back. “You suck.” Carlos clarified to Jay in a whisper as he sat back down.

“I know, I know,” Jay wrapped an arm around Carlos’ shoulders, resting atop the chair as he leant in closer. “But you love me.”

“I take it back. I only like Lonnie now.” Carlos said pettily, but his pink cheeks said otherwise.

“We’re in Auradon now, no lying, baby.” Jay’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he pecked Carlos’ cheek. Carlos gasped, flushing so dark his freckles began to blend.

“Jay!” He whispered loudly, flustered. More so from the sudden kiss than anything else. He was still trying to get used to the whole kissing thing. On the Isle, affection wasn’t a big thing. He never got goodnight kisses from his mother, never had a girl or boy woo him. The closest thing to a kiss before Jay and Lonnie was Evie’s sweet kisses to his forehead when he was upset.

“What? You’re my boyfriend, aren’t I allowed to kiss you?” Jay leaned in closer, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“Well, yes and no…” Carlos tilted his head back away from Jay, almost hanging out of his seat.

Jay paused in front of him before suddenly ruffling his hair. Carlos slapped his hand away from his curls, feeling a little more in his element. This was his and Jay’s thing. Back and forth, teasing and bickering.

“You’re way too cute, man.” Jay pulled in from a side hug, the rumble of amusement in his chest resonating through Carlos’ ear.

“ _Dude_ , I’m a dude.” Carlos reminded.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be cute. Cute has no gender. Lonnie’s cute, and you’re cute. I like cute things.” Jay pinched his cheek before Carlos could slap him away again, grinning at the pout growing on the other.

“When I finally grow, I’m gonna kick your butt.” Carlos relaxed into Jay’s side besides his words.

“Sure thing, C.” Jay’s fingers ran up and down his jaw slowly, brushing just below his ear with each stroke. Carlos let out a soft breath, relaxing under his touch. His eyes fluttered shut, project the last thing on his mind as he laid against Jay.

Jay smiled down at the younger and pressed a gentle kiss against his white curls.

This right here felt like home, much more than the Isle, that’s for sure.

~~~

Lonnie waited outside of Remedial Goodness 101 with Doug, waiting for their respective others.

“You okay, Doug? You seem a bit jittery.” Lonnie questioned after a few moments of watching Doug move foot to foot.

“Huh? O-Oh, it’s nothing. Just have a lot of energy today I guess.” Doug laughed as the VK’s began to file out of their classroom.

“ _Hey babe.”_ Lonnie and Doug both laughed at the in-sync words of Evie and Jay as they came up to them. Jay wrapped an arm around Lonnie’s shoulders as Evie snaked her arm around Doug’s waist, snuggled up under his arm.

“Should we ask what they want or let them say it first?” Lonnie joked to Doug, making the other laugh.

“We don’t want anything! Can’t we just be sweet to our boyfriends and girlfriends?” Evie pouted her red lips and Doug smiled softly.

“Of course you can.” He pressed a quick kiss to her blue hair, making Evie’s cheeks a rosy hue under her blush. “Where’s Dizzy?”

“Oh, she should be – There they are.” Evie pointed out as Carlos and Dizzy came out of the classroom, chatting happily.

“Doug, Lonnie!” Dizzy beamed. “You came to pick me up.” She hugged Doug tightly before turning her head to Lonnie. “Where’s Aziz?”

“Ah, I’m not sure. I think he’s at the gym. He spends a lot of time there recently.” Jay frowned lightly at her words.

“Is he okay?” Jay asked, concerned for her best friend.

“He’s dealing with some things. He needs some space.” Lonnie reassured, pecking Carlos’ cheek in greeting when he came to stand in front of them. He smiled giddily, letting out a small, _'Hi_.' Lonnie offered her hand to him, ready to walk wherever the boys wanted this afternoon. “Let’s go.” Carlos shook his head.

“Ah, sorry guys, but I have club on this afternoon.” He admitted guiltily.

“Oh, I completely forgot.” Lonnie looked up at Jay. “Guess it’s just us then. You want us to walk you there?” Lonnie asked sweetly. She liked spending time with her boys, separately and all together. What they had worked so far, and she hoped it continued to in the future.

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s only just around the corner today, in the metalwork class.” He assured.

“Well, okay then.” Lonnie gave him another quick kiss goodbye. “Have fun.” Carlos nodded, face flushing as Jay gave him another kiss, a few seconds longer than Lonnie’s. “Are you trying to make me jealous?” She teased, and Jay only grinned.

“Well, we’re off then. Have a good afternoon, guys.” Evie smiled at the trio, pulling her boyfriend and Dizzy to follow her. Carlos waved goodbye, leaving also. They watched him leave before Lonnie smacked Jay’s chest with the back of her hand.

“Stop looking at his butt.”

“Am not!” He said, scandalised. “How would you know?”

“Because I was looking too.” Lonnie grinned cheekily, eyes squinty with glee as she pulled Jay around to walk with her, arm still around her shoulders. Jay laughed.

“Where too then, little lady?”

“I’m almost as tall as you.”

“Still shorter.” Lonnie rolled her eyes.

“Didn’t I say I would kick your butt today too? Come on, lets go get your gear.” Lonnie insisted, ignoring the stares and whispers around them as they walked in the halls. She wasn’t going to let them dictate her relationship. Jay and Carlos were hers, and she was theirs, and they were each other’s. If they didn’t like it, that was their problem.

Jay fiddled with the pink frill of her short sleeve as they walked, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger against the white lace on the ends. Lonnie rose her hand to his fidgeting one, squeezing gently.

“Are you okay, Jay?” She questioned softly, drawing circles around the knuckle of his pinkie with her thumb.

“Are you?” Jay said, spinning the question away from him.

“I’m fine, Jay. I’m fine as long as you’re here.” Lonnie promised, squeezing his hand once more as they made their way to his locker. They paused in front of the crowd surrounding it, looking at each other with identical confused expressions. Lonnie pushed forward through the students, shocked at the black marker across Jay and Carlos’ neighbouring lockers spelling out insults and pen that scratched away blue paint to show ugly words. Jay stood behind her, lips parted but silent.

“Freak!” Jay’s eyes suddenly widened, like it had finally hit him what was happening. He ducked his head, fists clenched tightly, trying not to lose control of his anger. He couldn’t risk getting any of them in trouble if teachers overheard. He was still a VK, and that meant he didn’t get the privilege of second chances if he screwed up in Auradon.

Lonnie, on the other hand, did. She spun around to the crowd, eyes holding the heat of a hundred dying stars.

“Who did this?!” She jabbed a sharp finger at the vandalism. “Huh! Who did it?!” Lonnie stepped closer to the bystanders, watching them step back as not to feel her wrath.

“Lonnie…” Lonnie smacked Jay’s hand away before he could touch her.

“Aren’t you mad?!” Lonnie snapped. “You don’t deserve this. None of you do, yet all of you get bullied, day in and out! It’s not fair, and that’s not what Auradon should be _about_!” Lonnie stomped up to the locker, rubbing her forearm against the marker. Black smeared onto her skin and across the blue paint, the chipped paint stabbing at her soft flesh but not daring to pierce it.

“Lonnie, stop it, you’re getting it on your shirt– “

“NO!” Lonnie rubbed hard with the palm of her right hand, not caring that people where snapping pictures and whispering behind her back. “You don’t deserve this, and I refuse to let you just _deal_ with it.” Tears sprang up in her eyes, burning harshly as she wiped a black stained forearm against her eyes.

Jay tried to wipe the black smudges from her cheekbones and nose, but she shook him off.

She turned to the crowd, wanting to smash their flashing phones and their little red lights.

“If you want to bully any of us, _BULLY ME_!” She yelled, knowing she probably looked like a mess, with her black smudges and red eyes. “They haven’t done anything wrong, _we_ haven’t done anything wrong! So what I’m dating Isle boys? So what if there’s two of them?! So what if they love each other too?!” Lonnie knew she was about to sob, about to break in front of there cameras. She wouldn’t dare give them the satisfaction. “You preach all this fairytale true love, but the moment we get that, it’s not good enough for you. So, if you’re going to be _assholes_ ,” They gasped, “To anyone, it better be your own fellow Auradon student.” She hissed, grabbing Jay’s hand and pulling him away from the crowd. They parted for her, not daring to ensure her rage.

“Lonnie,” She ignored him as they ran. “Lonnie.” He said more firmly as they escaped the populated hallways, closer to the dorms. “Lonnie!” He snapped, almost running right into her when she suddenly stilled. Her chest was heaving, her fringe falling into her eyes as she kept them to the ground.

“Lonnie…” Jay reached to hug her, and she practically tackled him. Burying her face into his chest, she sobbed. Jay froze, unsure how to react. He hesitantly laid a hand on her head, flinching when she wailed.

“I-I hate this.” Lonnie muffled into his chest. “You – You don’t deserve this. None of you d-deserve anything like th-this, dammit.” Lonnie hiccupped, lost in her tears. “Why can’t I d-do m-more for you g-guys? W-Why can’t I h-help you – you all more?”

“Oh, Lonnie.” Jay wrapped his arm around her waist, hand on the back of her head as he enveloped her, like he could shield her from it all. “Please don’t cry.”

“I – I can’t h-help it.” She rubbed at her wet face with blackened hands and Jay sighed, wiping them for her.

“Come on, lets get you cleaned up.” He took her hand, intertwining their fingers as he led her to her dorm.

“We s-still have to clean your lockers.” Lonnie sniffled. “We can’t let Carlos see it, Jay. We just can’t.”

“I know, Lonnie. Don’t worry, we can do it after you’ve changed and cleaned all the marker off you. He’ll ask questions if we don’t.”

“Thank you.” Lonnie said weakly as they entered her dorm, sitting on her bed tiredly. She felt so tired after her cry. She didn’t like crying, but she was glad Jay hadn’t judged her for it.

Jay came out of her bathroom with a wash cloth, sitting besides her as he wiped away the black smudges from her face gently.

“Pass me your hand.” He murmured. She rested her hand upwards on his thigh, smiling softly as he cleaned her arms, one then the other. “There.” He patted her hand gently once he was done. “All clean.”

“Thank you, Jay.” Lonnie held his free hand in both of hers, the red-rim of her eyes having faded to a pink.

“Just doing my job as an amazing boyfriend.” Jay gave a dimpled smile, pearly white teeth peeking through. Lonnie’s gaze softened as she leant in a pressed a gentle kiss to his smile.

“Sorry I caused such a big scene.”

“You’re just doing your job as an awesome girlfriend.” Jay’s smile grew into a grin, kissing her hand. “Come on, change your shirt and I’ll get some cleaning supplies. I’m sure I can steal some blue paint from Mal if I ask nicely.” Jay stood up from the bed. “Meet me at the lockers and we’ll make sure it’s gone before Carlos sees it, alright?”

“Alright.” Lonnie knew Carlos and her must have been blessed by some god, because they couldn’t have a more perfect boyfriend.

~~~

Harry, Uma and Gil were chatting quietly amongst themselves at the back of the class, flashes of smiles and soft laughter between the three. They were currently discussing Chads ridiculous slip up in Chemistry, slipping off a wooden stool. He had dramatically thrown himself to the floor and cried Uncle. The Chemistry teacher seemed to be over it, but still let him escape to the nurse’s office. Harry had seen the prince’s smug smirk before he left and suggested doing the same to get out of Chemistry and Math. Gil laughed, and Uma let out the faintest huff of amusement even as she rolled her eyes.

“Your homework is due the day after tomorrow, oh, and don’t forget that Family Day is coming up next weekend. Even though your parents will not be attending, you are welcome to come and join the party.” Fairy Godmother assured, slightly awkward at the mention of the VKs parents. Gil rose her hand up like the speed of light. “Yes, LeGume?”

“That's the thing Jane’s going to, right?” He asked, chin resting against his propped hand, smiling dopily at the mention of Jane.

“…Yes.” Fairy Godmother admitted, lips pursed ever so slightly. Just before she could turn back around, he rose his hand again. “Yes, LeGume?” She answered, strained.

“Will there be free food?”

“ _Yes_. Anything else?”

“Nope, that’s all.” Gil grinned as he turned around to Harry and Uma. “I’m totally going. Jane _and_ free food? That’s my heaven.”

“What about us?” Harry mockingly threatened, hook brushing Gil’s chin. Gil laughed.

“Of course you guys will be there too, won’t you?”

“May as we – “

Harry cut himself off, eyes drifting over to Uma whose entire demeanour had gone from pleased to closed off. Harry frowned, tapping his hook against his lower lip. Uma caught his gaze and sighed.

“Do what you guys want. I’m not going.” She said coldly, and Harry clicked his tongue as the bell went. They grabbed their bags, Harry between Uma and Gil as they walked. He patted Gils shoulder.

“Well, ye heard ‘er Gilly. Ya have fun with yer little blue bird.” Gil had taken that as a direct order, waving them goodbye as he went to find his girlfriend. Harry chuckled lowly, hanging an arm around Uma’s shoulders.

“So, just us now…” He winked flirtatiously. Uma removed his arm with a cold glare. It didn’t deter the pirate a single bit. “In all seriousness, goddess, I know ya don’t wanna go ta a snobby royals party,” She scoffed. “So how about…” He slipped his arm around her back, pulling her closer into him. She looked up at him blankly, and for a moment he forgot what he was going to say, lost in her beautiful brown eyes. He snapped back to himself when she rose a sharp eyebrow in his direction.

“Let me take ye somewhere on Family Day. Gil will be with 'is blue bird, and ‘at’ll leave just us. And if I had ta choose between hangin’ with snobs or spendin’ a day with my lovely goddess, I’d pick ya every time, Captain.” Harry hooked her delicately curled fingers with his hook, raising them to his lips. He gave her enough time to pull away, and when she didn’t, he pressed a kiss to her smooth skin, lips curled upwards in delight. “How about it?”

Uma lowered her gaze, thinking. He couldn’t tell, but she was blushing, cheeks warm with happiness.

“Maybe if you give me a grand gesture, I’ll consider it.” She smirked, a playful light back in her eyes. Harry’s heart burst with joy at her expression. His grin was on the edge of manic.

“Oh, my merciful goddess, if it is a grand gesture ye want, it is a grand gesture ya will get.” He assured, mischief in his eyes.

She really shouldn’t encourage him.

~~~

Uma awoke to a smash. Uma jumped out of her bed, eyes find and frantic. Tines was passed out on their couch instead of her bed, having not moved an inch at the shatter of glass. Uma slowly walked over to the window, slippers on. She found a rock.

“What the…”

“Shit! Sorry!” Uma’s head shot up at the familiar Scottish accent, stepping over the glass to push her window up. Her eyes bulged at the sight in front of her.

Down below was Harry Hook, standing atop the beast statue as the school staff tried to convince to get down, still in their sleep wear. Harry was grinning like a madman, raising his sign up for her to see.

 **‘Will U Go On A Date With Me?’** was painted on with blocky red and blue letters and she grinned.

“UMA!”

“WHAT?!” She yelled back, a smile plastered on her features. He looked lost for words for a moment, eyes on her before he went back to his senses.

“I know ye hate the idea of Family Day, and so do I, so allow me ta take ya out on a real date! Just us, our first proper one!” He held up a yellow rose in his hand, obviously picked from the garden nearby, as if it would seal the deal. Uma rolled her eyes.

“Get off the statue, will you?!”

“I won’t! Not until ye say yes!” He shifted his foot and almost slipped, stumbling to keep himself up on the Beasts shoulders, but smiled nonetheless, completely serious. Uma huffed a laugh, a playful smile on her lips as she lent her chin on her palm. She didn’t stray her gaze from him as she thought.

“How about this!” She had his attention immediately. “Bring me that rose, and I’ll say yes!”

His lips twisted into something manic as he nodded, saluting her with a determined expression.

“Aye, aye, Captain Uma!” He looked down at the school staff and then the rose, clenching it between his teeth. His movement was fluid as he jumped down, swinging off the edge of the Beasts crown, the sign plastered to the face of an unsuspecting staff member as his feet touched the ground. He was off in a flash, boots heavy against the bricks as he burst into the dormitory building. He cackled at the sound of angry staff members, lifting himself off the ground with the help of the staircase rail and swinging over three steps before continuing.

Uma heard him before he even got to the door, opening the door and waiting against the frame as he ran into her corridor. He skidded to a stop in front of her, hat tilted over his right eye, hair scruffy and chest heaving. He plucked the rose from between his teeth, the section of the stem hanging off the end, broken from his teeth. He laughed sheepishly, giving her a wink as he readjusted his hat with his other hand.

“Delivered in record time.” He bowed, rose out for her. She smirked and took it between two fingers delicately.

“Indeed.” She sniffled the sweet scent and her smirk turned into a happy grin, unable to contain it. “You are so ridiculous.”

“And definitely in trouble.” He looked back down the corridor, hearing footsteps. Uma grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

“Yes.”

“Huh?” Harry blinked.

“I’m saying yes. I will skip Family Day to go on a date with you. Well…” Harry’s grin tilted down the slightest bit as she hummed. “As long as you plan it.” It came back full force, enough to hurt his cheeks as he wrapped her in a hug and spun her around.

“Harry! Put me down!” She protested even as she laughed a little. He placed her down, eyes sparkling as he looked down at her.

“I will make it the best date ye’ll ever have, so ye can never fall for anyone else but me.” Uma rolled her eyes.

She knew he was right. Because she couldn’t fall for anyone else when she was already in love with him.

~~~

“Evie.” Mal appeared in the dorm, looking down right petrified.

“Mal? What’s wrong?” Evie asked in concern, turning her sewing machine off. She had been designing a new dress for Dizzy to wear around the school. So far, she had the bottom half down.

“Ben…” Mal swallowed thickly. “Ben just asked me out on a,” She looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper. “A _date_.” Evie blinked at her best friend before bursting into laughter.

“Oh, M, you had me worried for a moment. This is great!”

“No it’s not! I don’t know the first thing about dating!” Mal paced over the bed, flopping onto it face first with a groan. “I’ll make a fool of myself…” She insisted, voice muffled in the sheets.

“Oh, M…” Evie sat down besides the girl, patting her back delicately. “Don’t stress so much. Dates are easy! I’ve been on plenty of Doug.” She ended with a dreamy smile.

“Yeah, maybe for you.” Mal scrambled to sit up, facing her hopeless blue friend. “I don’t have a romantic bone in my body, E. What if I say the wrong thing and mess it all up? Or he tries to kiss me and I’m not ready?”

“Haven’t you already kissed?” Evie furrowed her brows.

“Well, I mean yeah, but still.” Mal pouted, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly as she sulked. “How do you do it, E? You _love_ Doug. I don’t know what I feel with Ben. I know it’s something I want to keep. It’s just all so confusing and – and I’m afraid I’m going to mess it all up.”

“You won’t, M.” Evie grab her hand, holding it tight in hers. “You’re Mal. You’re strong and tough and unbeatable. You went through hell to save Ben.” Evie’s eyes lingered on Mal’s horns. “If I had to say anything as your best friend, it’s that you love him just as much as he loves you. I promise you, you won’t disappoint or mess up anything.”

“You really think so…?”

“I know so.” Evie smiled with sweet pink lips. “Now come on, we have to pick something out.” She beamed as she stood out, heading towards her wardrobe.

“For what?”

“For your date, silly! You have to look your best.”

“No, no, it’s fine, really, I mean, it’s just a museum date, boring and stuff – “

“A museum date? Cute! Elegant but smart. You get to learn about his culture, his yours, you’ll bond over difference and similarities, it’ll be perfect!” Evie said excitedly as she opened her wardrobe, flicking through outfits at lightning speed. “This one is perfect!”

Mal frowned at the white dress with lace frills at the hem and collar, paired with a light brown short jacket.

“Uh, you got anything…darker?” Mal tried. Evie pouted but nodded, going back into the stuffed closet. Did Evie make all of these in such short time, or were some of them given to her when she arrived like Mal?

“This!” Evie pulled out black jeans, ripped along the thighs and knees, with a grey and purple stripped shirt, the short sleeves seemingly cut on one side to show some skin. “It’s casual but cute, an if you pair it with the brown jacket and some bangles, you’ll look amazing. Trust me, I know my stuff.” Evie winked.

“Okay…Okay, I’ll trust you to make me look good.”

Evie squealed and Mal couldn’t help but smile.

~~~

Mal waited outside the museum awkwardly, checking the time on her phone every minute. She had insisted on getting to the museum by herself when Ben said he’d pick her up. She didn’t want to endure an awkward car ride if she was honest. She was still getting used to cars in general, and also phones. Ben had gotten them all phones a few days after their arrival, in case they needed to phone him, each other, or the emergency services.

It was handy, and the little mini games Carlos had helped her install where a fun pass time.

Mal jumped when her phone pinged, looking at the screen.

**Ben**

_2 Messages Received_

She swiped into her phone, the messages coming up on her screen.

_I’m so sorry, Malefic, I got called in last minute for a meeting with Winters Keep rulers, Dmitri and Anastasia concerning food supply shipments. I can’t keep them waiting, I’m so sorry, Malefic._

_I promise I’ll make it up to you <3_

Mal sighed, a passive ‘It’s okay’ in return. She looked up at the museum and then down at her outfit. She had really dolled herself up, emotionally and physically, gloss on her lips and strokes of blush coating her cheeks, a fluttery smile on her face. She even re-parted her hair to make it less messy!

Oh well. She may as well make the most of her situation. Ditched on her first date ever. Just her luck.

She walked to the door and noticed the sign said closed. Should she just break in? That wasn’t very Auradon of her, but she was kind of getting fed up with being nice right now. Mal went to bust the window with her elbow but them found it was unlocked.

Saved her a lot of glass as least. She snuck in, casting a glance to the sleeping guard. Asleep on the job? Really?

She rolled her eyes, eyes briefing glancing at the spinning wheel. Her mothers.

She was tempted to reach out and touch it, to see if it was still active, but she knew that would be a stupid action. She snatched her hand back to her side, turning on her heel and leaving the room.

She walked around for a while, glancing at artefacts she had only ever heard of in the history books.

The Beasts rose, the Fairy Godmothers wand, Cruella’s pipe, a room dedicated the Dalmatians that had passed in the past twenty years, collars with name tags and pictures hung up, the necklace that once held Prince Naveen’s blood.

It was really quite fascinating if she was honest, seeing things from the past that she had been told about since a child. Like finally meeting someone who you had only been told about. She figured she’d feel the same if she ever met her father; that and a large amount of rage and sadness.

Mal gasped when she stumbled upon a room filled with statues. Or more specifically, four statues. The notorious four villains of the Isle stood in a life-like form, Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen and Maleficent terrifying even in clay and paint.

Mal stared up at her mothers clay face, swallowing hard as she stepped closer. It was like a trance. She couldn’t help but notice their similarities, their green eyes, their skin, their horns, the hatred of hundreds aimed at them.

 _“Look at you, look at me, I don’t know who to be, Mother.”_ Her eyes stung. Was she destined to be just like her?

**‘Look at you, look at me, I don’t know who to be, Father.’ He wasn’t ready.**

_“Is it wrong? Is it right? To have been a thief in the night? Mother.”_ Would Auradon continue to hate her no matter how nice she was?

**‘Is it wrong? Is it right? To love a girl from the other side? Father.’ He needed direction, an answer.**

“Tell me what to do…” Mal lowered her gaze, knowing a statue couldn’t reply, but she could imagine the exact cackle her mother would give.

“Don’t be so serious darling.” Mal looked up in shock. Was she hallucinating? Surely her mother couldn’t be here when she was trapped on the Isle. “I’m sorry.” Her mother said, her sickly laugh making Mal’s stomach turn. Then with a snap, she was serious.

“I was once like you, my child, slightly insecure. Argued with my mother, too, thought I was mature.” Mal backed away when Maleficent approached her, the woman sitting on the steps with a smirk.

**_‘I was once like you, my son, slightly insecure. Argued with my elders too, thought I was mature.’_ **

“But I put my heart aside, and I used my head.” She tapped on her horns and Mal’s jaw clenched, flinching when her mother’s foot kicked up.

**_‘But I put my attitude aside, and I used my head.’_ **

“Now I think it’s time you learned, what dear old mamma said…” She stood with a grin.

**_‘Now I think it’s time you learned, what your dear old father said…’_ **

“Don’t you wanna be evil like me? Don’t wanna be mean?” Mal blinked at the sudden change of tone.

**_‘Don’t you want to be good like me? Don’t you want to be loved?’_ **

“I-I don’t kn – “

“Don’t you wanna make mischief your daily routine?” Mal stepped back when her mother pointed a black polished finger at her, eyes sharp.

**_‘Don’t you want to make this kingdom your daily routine?’_ **

“Well you can spend your life attending to the poor.” Mal pursed her lips. “But when you’re evil doing less is doing more!” But being evil seemed just as tiring as being good at this point…

**_‘Well you can spend your life fixing their opinion of them, but when you’re picking them, you’re losing more!’_ He wasn’t trying to pick anyone over anyone else!**

“Don’t you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?” Each one of those descriptions sounded too much like the insults on her locker to sound appealing.

**_‘Don’t you want to be benevolent and praised and grand?’_ Of course, doesn’t anyone…?**

“Don’t you wanna be very, very good at being bad?”

**_‘Don’t you want to be very, very good at being me?’_ He was trying.**

“Mother –” Maleficent cut her off once more.

“I have tried my whole life long, to do the worst I can.” Mal had heard those words too many times to count.

**_‘I have tried my whole life long, to do the best I can.’_ **

“Clawed my way to victory, built my master plan _.”_

**_‘Built my way to victory, flourishing my grand land.’_ **

“Now the time has come, my dear,” Mal backed away from the staff pointed to her chest. “For you to know your place.” Mal winced when the staff knocked her swiftly in the middle of her chest. A warning, not a suggestion.

**_‘Now the time had come, my son, for you take your place!’_ He was trying the best he could!**

“Now you better know to be an absolute disgrace!” Mal covered her head when the staff rose higher, but her mothers tone change all over again like her mood swings.

**_‘Promise me you’ll try to be the one worthy of my place.’_ **

“Don’t you wanna be evil like me?”

**_‘Don’t you want to be good like me?’_ **

“Mom, please – “

“Don’t you wanna be cruel?”

**_‘Don’t you want to rule?’_ **

“I don’t, I’ve _changed_ – “

“Don’t you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?”

**_‘Don’t you want to be classy and strong and cool?’_ **

“I’m not that person anymore…” Mal turned away from her mother, trying to force herself to believe her own words. She was good now, Ben had said so himself, so why was she doubting it? She risked everything for her friends, surely that was heroic enough to put her on the good list! But all the other kids…

Mal gasped when Maleficent grabbed her shoulders, twirling her around to face her.

“And when you forget that love that’s when your reign begins.” Maleficent grabbed her by a horn, tugging enough to make her cry out.

**_‘And when you forget those kids, that’s when your reign begins.’_ He couldn’t…**

“Who wants a _queen_ with holes in her head? Ha!” She let go roughly, Mal holding onto the scalp keeping her horns attached to her head, whimpering. She knew they would never come off, but it still scared her how fragile it seemed.

_'Magic done inside the barrier will only be postponed until you leave the barrier, dearie…’_

**_‘Who wants a queen with horns on her head?’_ He does!**

“Don’t you want to be heartless and hardened as stone?” It was tempting, the idea of not feeling a thing when they teased her. To not want to cry when she’s been ditched.

**_‘Do you want to be a king whose love is for his kingdom and home?’_ Of course…**

“Don’t you want to be the one above them _all_?”

**_‘Don’t you want to be the one to rule them all?’_ **

~~~

Ben closed the door behind him, wanting to curl up in shame in the cool breeze of the evening. He couldn’t believe he yelled at the King and Queen of Winters Keep. He – He just couldn’t keep it in when Dmitri and Anastasia started talking about Mal and the other VKs like that…He couldn’t believe what his father had told him to do.

_“So…What’s the deal with the kids from the Isle?” Ben looked up from his paperwork, brows up in surprise at the topic change from Dmitri._

_“Oh, they’re apart of my new program to give the new generation a chance – “_

_“Is it a pity thing?” Ben blinked._

_“Pardon, Lady Anastasia?” He cleared his throat, wondering if he had heard her right._

_“I mean, surely it’s a pity thing, or some kind of thanks for saving you on the Isle.” She said brazenly. Ben laughed softly._

_“Uh, no, while I am grateful for their help, I made this decision before leaving for the Isle – “_

_“You invited the children of murderers and witches onto our land on_ purpose _?” Anastasia looked scandalised._

_“While their parents are those things, I assure you they are not.”_

_“What about the fight?”_

_“Fight? What fight?” Ben furrowed his brows._

_“We read all about it. The press interviewed one of the boys from the Isle, what was his name…He was a child of Gaston if I remember. He said that the son of Jafar and the son of Hook beat up innocent guards who were trying to help you off the Isle, and how his friend even beat up his_ father _. Barbarians they are.” The Queen of Winters Keep wrinkled her nose in disgust._

_“No, no, you have it all wrong.” Ben assured, realising he’d have to talk to Gil about talking to the media. “The guards were in on it. It was a distraction so other VKs could help us escape. And Gaston…In my opinion, deserved the beating for the things he’s done. All of the Villains do.” Ben felt like he was back there for a moment, neck chaffed from the wood, wrists raw and legs numb. He swallowed through his dry throat, and he was suddenly back in reality. He reached for his water bottle and drank, trying not to smack his lips at the dryness of his mouth. It would be rude._

_“So why are the children any different then, hmm? Surely they’ve followed in their parents foot steps once or twice like – like the daughter of Maleficent!” Ben tensed. “I’m sure she’s done remarkably terrible things while on the Isle, just look at her.” Dmitri insisted._

_“May I…” He spoke low and calm as not to lose his cool. “Ask you to clarify what you mean what you say, ‘just look at her’?”_

_“Well, I mean…” Dmitri pursed his lips._

_“She has her mother’s horns, Benjamin!” Anastasia spat. “And you cahoots with her like it’s nothing!”_

_“It’s_ King Benjamin _to you, Lady. And because it shouldn’t mean anything.” Ben gritted his teeth. “Her horns were an…unfortunate side effect of her time on the Isle after saving us.”_

_“Then why hasn’t she removed them yet, huh? Surely, she would want to. She looks like a beast herself.”_

_“I would like to kindly and_ firmly _ask you to rephrase your words, Lady Anastasia, and remind you that you aren’t just insulting my girlfriend when you call her a beast in such a manner.” He could feel the anger bubbling under his skin. As this rate he would snap._

 _“Your father is no longer a beast, Benjamin, and hasn’t been for a long time. And I will not take back my statement. You call her your girlfriend, but will she ever be your_ queen _?” The couple jumped when the younger slammed the table hand with his hand, standing and chest heaving._

 _“It is_ KING BENJAMIN _to you, Anastasia, should I get you a tutor on the royal family? You are at the lowest rank when it comes to royals, so if anybody should be speaking out of line, it’s not either of you.” He spat. “Now, as for the disrespect you speak against my father, your_ ex-king _, and my girlfriend, your_ future queen _, I suggest you apologise.”_

_The two royals looked at him in shock._

_“Now!” He snapped. Dmitri stood._

_“My wife and I shall do no such thing! You forget your place, princey.”_

_“_ King _.” He stated, harsh and cold, teeth aching. If he didn’t rein himself in, he’d become a beast himself. “And I think I should remind you, that I am just a much a beast as my beautiful girlfriend. And if my mother could fall for a beast and make him_ king of all of Auradon _, so can I.”_

 _“Your father was a prince before he was a beast. Your horned devil of a girlfriend is a kid from a home of villains,_ scavengers _.” Dmitri glared, jabbing a finger at his chest._

_“Out.”_

_“Pardon?” Anastasia gaped._

_“Out! Now! We will sort out our affairs when you learn to be as kind and fair as Auradon is proclaimed to be! If you love your kingdom enough, you’ll be back at my door by the end of the week.” Ben was beyond angry to be rational._

_“Wha – You’ve lost yourself a kingdom to rule over, you child. I hope you remember this day when you need our help!”_

_“I hope you remember this day when_ you _need_ my _help.” Ben glared as they left the office, tapping his sharpened nails along the desk. He sagged after a few minutes, tired and regretful._

_He completely blew the meeting, and no doubt it would be all over the media soon. Ben looked down at this phone, staring at the single text Mal had sent him earlier. He really didn’t deserve her…His country didn’t deserve her._

_If only they could see the girl like he did. If they could see the VKs like he did._

_“Son?” Ben looked up at his fathers grave face, guilt pooling in his stomach. He really messed up this time…_

_“Hey dad. What did you need?”_

_“You know why I’m here.” His father looked at him with disappointment. His shoulders sagged more under the weight of the gaze._

_“I’m sorry, dad, I really am – “_

_“You need to get a grip on your situation, Ben. You’re a king who made a decision that could make or break his rule. And right now, its breaking. If you don’t clean up this mistake or_ fix it _, you’re going to lose your countries and fellow kingdoms loyalties.”_

_“Dad…” Ben looked at his father in shock. Was he really telling him to get rid of the VKs like they a simple error in a computer system?_

_“No, Ben. I’ve said what I needed to, what your mother and I couldn’t before. You need to grow up and put your people first.”_

_“They are my people too – “_

_“They are_ not _your damn people, Benjamin!” Ben bit his tongue, eyes wide at his father’s raise in volume._

_“Dad…”_

_“That’s enough. Fix it or toss it back where it came from. You’re a king now, not a child.” His father left with that. Ben didn’t move an inch._

Ben looked up at the statue of his father, the beast that was now a man. Couldn’t his father understand? What it felt like to be villainised? To be hurt because of other’s opinions of your appearance?

**“Look at you, look at me, I don’t know who to be, Father…”**

~~~

“This is not for you to ponder, this was preordained.”

**_“This is not for us to ponder, this was preordained.”_ **

“You shall never rule together.”

**_“You shall need to rule for others.”_ **

“Freedom soon thrown away.”

**_“Capture of all villainy soon regained.”_ **

“Outcast of the universe, thrown away and burned.”

**_“Kingdom of Auradon, powerful and strong.”_ **

“Daughter, hear me,”

**_“Young one, hear me,”_ **

“Forget him, join me,”

**_“Leave them, join us,”_ **

_“Won’t you sing along?”_

“Now we’re gonna be evil!” _I don’t know if I’m kind!_

 ** _“Now we’re gonna be exclusive!”_** **We’re gonna be inclusive!**

_“It’s true!”_

“Never gonna think twice.” _But I want to try._

**_“Never gonna think twice.”_ I want to be kind.**

“And we’re gonna be spiteful!” _Yes, spiteful…_ “That’s nice.”

_ “In just as hour or two, your future’s lost and unsure.” _

“This mother-daughter act is staying at the door!”

**“This father-son act is staying at the door.”**

“If you wanna be evil and awful and _free.” She wants to be_ free _._

 ** _“If you want to be good and unbeastly and_ free _.”_** **He wants to be free.**

“Then you should thank your lucky star, that you were born the girl you are.” _She doesn’t know if she could really thank that star._

 ** _“Then you should thank your lucky star, that you were born the man you are_**.” **He doesn’t know if he could really thank that star.**

“The daughter of an evilicious queen,”

**_“The son of a notorious king,”_ **

_ “Like me!” _

_I don’t know what to believe._

**I don’t know what to believe.**

Ben and Mal were just too lost in their own chaotic thoughts.

~~~

“Ah~” Audrey giggled, pink painted lips stretched in a small smile as Farina bit down on the offered strawberry. Farina covered her mouth as she laughed, swallowing before offering a wide smile back.

“Thank you for this, Audrey…Really, I mean it.” Farina gently covered Audrey’s hand with hers, fingers lacing over her knuckles between the gaps. Her skin looked so pale against Audrey’s smooth tan, blue nails contrasting against Audrey’s pink.

“Who am I to deny my girlfriend the perfect date?” Audrey fluttered her lashes cheekily. Farina’s cheeks turned a rosy hue.

“I’m still not used to it, the whole girlfriend thing…It seems like a dream come true.”

“Well, I am the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, my presence will always be a dream.” Audrey winked. Farina smacked her shoulder playfully.

“You’re so full of yourself!” Both girls laughed just as girly giggles, cheers and chatter came their way. Audrey snatched her hand away gently, their pinkies barely touching as the cheerleaders and fencing team came down their way, gear in hand and cartwheeling to show off.

As they approached, the cheerleading team noticed their captain and called the boys to continue towards practice.

“Hey Drey-Drey!” One girl, Carol, said with a pitchy tone. “We were looking for you earlier. You missed the convo, but this Family Day, is going be a _hit_ for Jane.” Carol winked mischievously, the other cheerleaders snickering amongst themselves.

Audrey furrowed her brows. She never missed the gossip! Then again, she had promised Farina a day for them, so that’s probably why.

Audrey pursed her lips lightly at their snickering. She knew her cheer girls were notorious for thinking Jane was a doormat before the Isle and a _bitch_ after the Isle.

“How come?” She hoped they weren’t going to mess with Jane too much. She and Jane weren’t exactly friends, nor did they have the best history, but Jane stuck with Ben through thick and thin on the Isle, and for that, she could respect her.

“It’s a surprise.” Another girl, Missy, giggled. Audrey is hopeful for a moment that they might finally accept Jane and the other VKs like Ben had wanted, but it’s smashed to pieces when they finally looked at Farina and frown collectively with confusion and – worse – _disgust_.

“Hey, where’s her wheelchair?” They don’t even address the one of many daughters of Ariel and Eric, looking at Audrey for an explanation. Audrey wanted to scream at the rudeness. They were princesses for goodness sake, they should show other royalty respect, disadvantaged or not! If only they knew they were talking to her girlfriend – oh who was she kidding, they’d treat her like _manure_ instead of just regular dirt.

“I folded it down and put it aside.” Audrey said stiffly, pointing to besides Farina. Carol raises a brow at the wheelchair before glancing at Farina. She leant down to Audrey’s ear, not even being subtle when she spoke.

“Why are you even hanging out with her? She can’t even do a run up.” Carol get a tiny, cruel, giggle. Audrey bit her tongue as not to snap at the younger. Is this really how she used to be? Instead she put on a sickly-sweet voice, rotten with nastiness.

“She’s just a charity case.” Audrey’s heart squeezed painfully at the sag of Farina’s shoulders. She wanted desperately to console her right then and there. The cheerleaders seemed to take that for an answer and giggled as they dismissed themselves to follow the boys. Audrey wanted to break their nails for being so cruel.

She wanted to break her own for hurting Farina.

The moment they were gone, Audrey turned to Farina and took her hand tight between her own.

“I’m so sorry, I promise you its not really like that. I really do like and care about you, Farie.” She insisted, bringing her fingers to her lips and pressing kisses feverishly to them as if she could kiss the hurt away.

Farina smiled sadly, eyes gentle as she cupped Audrey’s hands from where they held hers.

“I know.” Audrey couldn’t help but feel like she had been blessed, looking at the forgiving girl. She scooted closer to her, plucking a grape from the bowl of fruit and offering it to the other. Farina ate it happily, leaning in for a quick, fruity peck that made Audrey warm inside.

Audrey couldn’t help but forget all about the cheerleaders and Auradon’s rules of bigotry.

4 GOODS TURNED BAD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas will not hear it.  
> Jane scolds her mother  
> Doug can't hide his fear for much longer.  
> And Mal and Ben finally get that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited so sorry if there is mistakes, but...I just had to get this chapter out. I feel terrible for taking so long, but I have a little more time these days with my graduation less than 2 months away :) I feel...good, guys. Life is good.

**Words: 3,686**

Aziz clenched his bruised and busted knuckles for what felt like the hundredth time that day, trying to feel something other than the deep sense of numbness in his limbs. Aziz could only remember feeling this way months before the Isle, but never this heavy. He would spend evenings curled up with Lonnie trying to explain why he was sad, but it never seemed to do what he was feeling just.

He wanted to be known as who he was, has always been. And sure, his orientation wasn't all there was to him, but it was a big thing that affected his life and how he led it.

When he realized he liked boys, his first feeling was euphoria; knowing who he was and why he had been so confused, finally having a resolution...Then the doubt and fear hit him like a crashing wave, drowning him in the what if's and cant’s.

He even hid from Lonnie for months before he told her. And while it took her a few weeks to understand and get used to it, she believed it didn't matter too much. Aziz was still Aziz to her. Her best friend.

Aziz wished his family, his kingdom, would respond the same, but the risk was too great.

Then the trip to the Isle came and as scared as he was, it was almost blissful. Falling in love and experiencing what he only ever dreamed of; it felt like magic of the purest form.

And he lost it the moment he got back home, too scared to hold onto Jonas. Too scared to fall into that magic again where magic was forbidden.

Now, he had lost him. Aziz only had himself to blame, as much as he wished he could blame his family, his kingdom, his traditions. He wanted to break the mould, but he was still a baby bird, trapped in the egg of society's rules.

Aziz barely nudged when someone bumped into him around the corner, mumbling a sorry before he realised who it was. His heart felt like it grew a size just looking at him.

"Jonas..." He breathed, almost reverently.

"Aziz." Jonas replied curtly, sharp and cutting deep. Aziz's heart bled.

"I... I’m so sorry –"

"Aziz." He cut him off. "I don't want to hear apologises. It may seem selfish to you, but I'm not going to listen until you're ready to commit to me. Publicly and without shame. I came to Auradon to live a happier life; but neither of us seem happy hiding." Aziz looked down.

"You don't understand, Jonas, I have a kingdom -"

"A unhappy king cannot raise a happy kingdom. I learnt that much from my father." Jonas snapped, his temper getting the best of him. "I fell for the...reckless, sweet, brave tiger on the Isle. Not the cowardly and fearful, pride-centred lion. I did not fall for my father’s traits; I fell for yours. For your strength and your light. I refused to be your dark secret, hidden away in a cave. I will shine under that light, or someone else's." Aziz was speechless as Jonas continued on his way, leaving his alone.

His heart ached at the thought of Jonas with anyone else but...He couldn't force him to be a secret.

And if Aziz was honest, he didn't want him to be a secret either.

~~~

Jane was slipping her morning tea, tired from staying up late to go over the buffet budget. Family Day was getting closer and closer, and Jane was just hoping she would have everything in order in time.

Jane noticed small notebook on the dining table. She had slept in her mother’s dorm that night, so she wouldn't keep her roommate awake. Her mother must have forgotten her planner on the way out.

Looking around to make sure no one was around, rather pointless since she was alone, she picked it up and flicked through a few pages. She was curious to see what the VK's were learning at the moment. From what she heard, they were doing okay...

Jane looked onto today's date and glanced at the schedule for the coming Remedial Goodness 101 class.

"As Family Day is coming up, we will let the VK's contact their family to help them reconnect..." Jane dropped the book and almost her porcelain cup, tea slipping on the white table cloth. Without a second though, Jane cleaned up with a whisper and a swipe of her hand, bolting out of the teacher dormitory.

She ignored the chemistry teachers good morning as she rounded the stairs. She almost screamed when she bumped into her friends, more specifically Ben.

"Whoa, whoa! Jane, what's got you in such a fuss?" Ben asked in concern. Jane was panting with exertion and panic.

"My mom! She's go to let the VK's contact their parents!"

"What?!" Lonnie's eyes widened. "Why would she think that's a good idea?!"

"I don't know, but we need to stop her before she does. Doesn’t she know they left on the wrong foot?!" Jane gnawed her lower lip at the thought of Gil face to face with Gaston once more. Or worse, Mal and Maleficent.

"Let's go then!" Doug hurried, taking Jane’s arm to speed her along with the rest of them. Their hearts pounded hard, not just from the running, but from panic and fear. What if the Villains said something that destroyed all the hard work the VK’s had done to be happy in their new lives? Their somewhat better lives.

The door wheeled open just as Jane saw the TV’s flicker to life. Her chest grew tight at the memory of Gaston’s barbaric grip, one that had left a bruise. They could all see the anger, the shame, the plain avoidance, from each parent. It hurt the AK’s hearts, and it broke the VK’s.

“I see our ungrateful children wanted to see their precious Mommies and Daddies again.” Maleficent’s chipper voice was tinged with venomous loathing. Deafening yells and bellows came from the televisions; three in total.

Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar to the left where the Rotten Core sat, Ursula, Hook's, Smee's and Gaston's in the middle with the Sea Three, and Scar, Tremaine, and Queen of Hearts. Just from the look of it, Tines must be the Queen’s daughter, and Gonzo's, Bonny and Desiree must be a part of Scar’s pride along with Jonas. They looked just as uncomfortable as the son of Scar though. Dizzy looked terrified, clutching to Desiree.

“Doug!” The young girl cried in relief. The boy didn’t respond, eyes glued to the TV’s.

“Oh…I see the Dwarf is well now.” Tremaine sneered as Maleficent laughed.

“Dougie poo, miss us?” Maleficent gave a wave and Doug doubled over, clutching his mouth and stomach violently as he backed away. His back hit the door as he tried to escape, skin growing slick with a cold sweat. His heart was pounding, nauseous and his vision tunnelling in a way that made him dizzy.

He could faintly feel hands in his back and a voice in his ear. He threw himself away from the touch, coughing through his tightening throat as he gripped his wall with weak hands. He retched, spit and dribble slipping from his lips. Why couldn’t he vomit? His stomach felt like it was the ocean, slushing and curdling. Bile burned low in his throat.

“Ha! Boy can keep his secrets, but sure can’t keep his lunch.” Maleficent snickered. Ben tried to calm the boy, but his brain was in overdrive. His thoughts were blank and he felt frustrated that he couldn’t think of a way to help.

Aziz couldn’t take his eyes off the shaggy man on the third screen, actively avoiding the VK’s. He looked prideful and disgusted, and somehow, he knew that it was Scar. Fear formed a pit in his stomach, making him wonder if his parents had met this man, as a lion or as a human. Would they even accept Jonas if so?

Lonnie parted from Aziz to go to Carlos and Jay, a supportive hand on each of their shoulders. She glared at the Villain’s on the first screen, daring them to say a word to the boys, or any of the kids for that matter.

Jane noticed Harry and Uma were holding hands tightly under the table as Hook and Ursula stared them down.

“My poor unfortunate soul, cursed with such a scoundrel daughter!” Ursula said melodramatically. Harry’s other hand finding Gil’s to squeeze. It broke her heart as Gaston snarled loudly.

“I raised you, boy, I tried to raise you strong, like a man, and here you are playing princes and princesses! Where is the hunter I raised?! Gone! Betraying his old man like a pig for slaughter.” Gaston glared at Harry. “And you! I will mount you on my wall, pirate, just you wait. You will never best me in fair combat!” 

“That’s enough!” Jane desperately reined in the magic threatening to burst and decimate the televisions, running up to her mother and wrenching the remote from her hand. The screens went black. Jane visibly saw them all relax.

She practically sprinted to hug Gil, reassuring him. The other VK’s were silent, only turning when they had the soft gagging and sobbing from Doug just outside the room.

“Doug!” Evie dashed to her boyfriend as the others followed, concerned. “Give him some space, Ben.” She insisted, shooing the King politely as you knelt beside Doug. “Doug? Doug, baby?”

He cried harder, breathing quick and shallow.

“Doug, baby, you need to breathe, okay? Count with me…” She gathered his attention slowly, calming him to coherency. Once he was responding in mumbles, she took his hand gently and told him to breath in time with the touch running along between his fingers.

He slowly sagged into her, exhausted and dazed.

“You’re okay now.” She whispered, caressing his hair.

“How do you know how to do this…?” He murmured, sighing in relief under her hand.

“I…used to do it for Carlos when he had nightmares.” She admitted, gentle.

Jane turned to her mouth, furious.

“What were you thinking?!” She yelled. Her mother flinched in shock.

“Young lady, do not talk to me that way –“

“Rubbish! You need to think before you do such _stupid things_! The isle wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, Mom. Parents don’t love their kids because they’re their kids. They don’t love them full stop.” The anger drained out of Jane with a tired sigh. “The Isle isn’t like Auradon.”

Godmother’s mouth broke apart gently, surprised.

“I…I’m sorry for the assumption.”

“Don’t apologise to me, apologise to them.” Jane pointed to the group of teens, all looking sheepish or hurt.

“I’m sorry, for assuming your relationships with your parents were okay after your help to Auradon…I should not have been so assuming.” A few mumbled their forgiveness as others remained silent.

Harry still held Uma and Gil's hands tightly, lined eyes looking ready to murder if they so much as _blink_ with sadness. Jane walked over to Gil, taking his hand gently in hers. She squeezed, snapping him out of his daze.

"I'm okay." He assured. "I'm okay." He forced a smile at her questioning gaze.

"Well...Class dismissed." Godmother strained, the students filing out slowly, all relying on one another as they went.

~~~

"Malefic!" Mal turned around at the call of her name, knowing instantly who it was. She smiled tightly.

"Hey, Ben." 

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for missing our date. If I could have ditched my royal duties, I would have. I feel really bad. I hope you didn't wait too long before my text..." 

"Ben, it's okay. You're King, I should have expected you to be busy. You have millions of people to look after, I can't always be top priority." Mal reminded, even though she felt a bit bitter inside.

"But I wish you were." Ben took her hand, smiling a little. "That's why I made some time just for us. Pushed a few things around on my schedule, means I'll be up a little later than I like, but anything to spend some time with my princess." 

"Oh, Ben..." Mal pursed her lips. "You need as much rest as possible, I can wait -"

"I won't hear it. You and I are going to go on a proper date and you aren't going to worry about anything else but us." Ben insisted as he squeezed her hand, leading her to his locker. Unlocking it, he took out a duffle bag that clanked about.

"What's in the bag?"

"Guess." He grinned.

"...Spray paint?" Her chest swelled with affection and excitement.

"Bingo! Now let's go."

~~~

“Where are we even going, Ben? I feel like we’ve been walking around for hours!” Mal complained as she pushed branches aside, following the seemingly ecstatic King.

“We’re almost there! Promise!” He insisted, spray cans clanking as he walked, rhythm growing louder as he picked up into a jog.

“Ben!” Mal picked up pace too, boots connecting with the twigs and grass, dirt and rocks stuck in the creases of the outer sole. She stopped when she saw Ben climbing up into a wooden house in a tree.

A tree house.

“Come on, Malefic! It’s a bit old, but still sturdy.” Ben insisted with a wide grin, disappearing into the treehouse. Mal followed, careful to be gentle with the rotting ladder. Ben was already pulling out cans of spray, much cleaner than the ones back on the Isle.

“How did you find this place?” Mal asked.

“I didn’t find it. I requested a treehouse to play in as a child and the servants made one for me. I helped, but I wasn’t that talented in craftsmanship, so I mostly passed things around. It’s actually older than Auradon Prep, though, only by a year or two.” He shrugged.

“A spoilt prince, huh?” She teased.

“Maybe a little.” He admitted, self-consciously.

“Well, guess it’s time to get dirty, Isle-style, hm?” She grinned as she picked up a spray can, rattling it. She shucked her jacket off, typing it around her waist before she chose a spot to paint. Ben smiled, watching her with pure adoration before she nudged him with her boot. “Come on.”

He stripped off his royal attire as not to dirty it, in simple dress pants and a white shirt. He could clean them later since he had a million of them.

Mal felt in her element as she sprayed the wall, colouring it was her signature purple and hints of other colours. All were dark and mysterious, how her style always had been. Ben’s was sloppy and bright, but it made Mal smile at his efforts.

“You’re still a lot better than me, huh?” Ben laughed sheepishly, waving away paint fumes.

“Definitely, but at least you’re is starting to gain proper shape now.” She teased, outlining his painting of the sun with her nail, sharpening the circle.

“I bet you’re just scared that I might become better than you.”

“Ben, if that day comes, burn all my art and set my hair aflame like Hades.” Mal smirked, confident in her skills.

“I think you’d look good with blue hair – A nice touch to your cold heart.” He teased. Mal smacked his shoulder.

“Shut up.” She shook her head, a smile lingering on her lips. She sprayed a few lines before looking back to his. “Let me help, you’ve got a left… _hand_ for graffiti.”

“Do I?” He questioned challengingly even as she grabbed his spraying hand and guided him.

“Yes, you do.” It was quiet as the can hissed with paint, coating the wooden wall of the treehouse. The orange tinged the yellow, and the painting seemed to grow to life, heating them like a calm spring day.

They weren’t interrupted this time when they leant into the kiss.

Mal’s lips were plush but bitten, and Ben wondered if they had always been like that, or if she had caught the habit recently. Mal wondered if Ben always had chapped lips, or if he licked them more than back on the Isle.

Otherwise, it was sweet and a little misplaced.

Ben was the first to pull away, Mal turning her head away in embarrassment. Ben yelped when her horn connected with his temple.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Ben –“

Ben laughed.

“It’s okay, I’m alright. I don’t mind.” He chuckled. “I like every part of you, after all.” Her face warmed as he pushed her fringe behind her hair.

For a moment, Mal considered telling him everything. About the bullying, her locker, all their opinions.

But she simply closed her mouth and picked up a spray can, suggesting to paint once more.

~~~

“We should probably get going. It’s getting dark out.” Ben finally suggested. Mal sighed but agreed.

“I’ll pack these up, you can go first.”

“No, I’ll –“

“Ben, please, I can do it myself.” Something in Mal’s voice must have convinced him to ease on his chivalry, smiling and heading down the ladder. Mal cleaned up the cans, the clinks and clanks giving her a sense of familiarity.

Mal hoisted the bag of spray cans over her shoulder, gazing out at the view beyond the window. The sun was hanging low in the sky, painting in pink and orange and splash the green forest with its hue.

“ _A million thoughts in my head_ ,” The words slipped from her lips gracefully, soft and sombre as she looked upon the castle where her friends were likely eating dinner in. Where every student who seemed the hate her lived most of the year.

“ _Should I let my heart keep listening? Cause up ‘til now, I’ve walk the line, nothing lost but something missing_.” She sighed, head hanging low as her fingers traced over the ridges of her horn, gripping them tightly like she could pull them off.

“ _I can’t decide, what’s wrong, what’s right. Which way should I go_?” She felt like crying for a moment, just a moment, but she refused to cry over ignorance.

“ _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_.” She wasn’t like her mother, a villain, but she wasn’t like Fairy Godmother, a goodie, or even like Ben, a royal. Yet everyone was pointing at her like she could fit any of the three labels. She didn’t want to fit any of the three.

 _“Don’t know what I’m feeling, is this just a dream_?” She just wanted to be herself. Was it so hard to be her, and not a Villain or a Redeemed or a Consort? Just her? Mal, Maleficent Bertha, friends to Evie, Carlos and Jay, and girlfriend of Ben. Was that so hard for others to understand?

 _“Ah oh, if only.”_ Was it so hard for Auradon to get? Maybe she shouldn’t be here then…

“Mal!” Mal looked down at Ben who was grinning and waving to her. “Hurry up, I don’t want us getting lost.” Mal’s heart swelled at the sight of him.

One of the main reason she was enduring it all.

“ _Every step, every word, with every hour I am falling in_.” She watched Ben slip out of the sight under the tree house and Mal couldn’t help but smile, face tilting up towards the dying sun.

 _“To something new, something brave_.” She could do it. For Ben. For Evie. For Carlos and Jay. For her Auradon friends. She could endure it a little longer, wait for Auradon’s acceptance if it ever came.

“ _To someone I – I have never been_.” For once she felt strong on her own instead of because of her mother’s power and influence.

“ _Oh oh, if only_ …” Her words faded into the dusk breeze, now realising how quiet it was.

“Ben?” She called. The forest gave no answer. “Ben?!” She quickly clambered across the floorboards of the treehouse, hiking down the ladder. She screeched when the wood step broke under her. She was caught before she hit the nearby ground. She looked at Ben with a wild look, gasping and smacking his chest as she straightened.

“You scared me!” She scowled, a barely-there pout on her lips.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He laughed.

“Where were you?”

“Oh, uh, I was just roaming and…I found this really pretty rock?” He offered the shiny rock. “It’s not magical or anything, but it’s pretty. You could make a wish?” Mal took it and threw it away.

“My wish is to go back already and _not_ have you disappear on me again.” Ben grinned.

“I can do that. Let’s go.”

They walked a short while, leaves crunching under their feet and branches winging behind them after being shoved aside. Ben got whacked once by a leafy branch, which made Mal laugh hysterically. After rubbing his sore nose, he found his own laughter bubbling up his throat, eyes crinkling with joy at Mal’s happiness. Even if that happiness was from his own injury.

He caught up to her pace, slipping his hand into her own swinging one. She stopped still in shock, looking down at the hand like it might bite her.

“Uh…” Ben smiled at her awkwardness. He knew she wasn’t used to this, but he held it still, bringing her pale hand to his lips.

“Malefic. I love you.” He said it with such certain, such devotion…Mal didn’t know how to make her voice work. “…Do you, feel the same?” He asked, doubt creeping into his tone like the spice of spicy juice back on the Isle. Right in the back of your throat.

“Ben…I don’t even know what love is.” She whispered, eyes avoidant. She felt like she had disappointed him. But he simply grinned, holding both her hands and forcing her to look up at his inviting features.

“It’s okay. I’ll teach you.” He promised, squeezing her hands in his before he ducked past her horns to peck her forehead. He continued on ahead like nothing and Mal wanted to scream. Not in anger, but…In just emotion.

Ben’s never-ending kindness would always be an enigma to her.

5 GOODS TURNED BAD


End file.
